Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness
by GreyKing46
Summary: It has been 5 years since Danny 'Phantom' Fenton saved the world. Humans and ghosts are, for the most part, at peace. When Vlad Plasmius returns from the depths of space, wanting revenge as he searches for the Else-Whereness. But what is the Else-Whereness and why does Vlad want it? And can Danny stop him? Based on Butch Hartman's Danny Phantom 10 years later videos on YouTube.
1. 5 Years Later

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! Good to see you! Okay so, Danny Phantom. One of the best shows of the mid to late 2000's, a show many of us remember fondly and was cut off before its time which even the creator admits.

Well you all may not know this but the creator of Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman, has a YouTube channel talking about his old shows and such. However Butch has been releasing several videos revealing more and more details about the Danny Phantom world but he has also been doing '10 year later' pictures where he has redesigned the classic characters older and explaining how they have changed. He is basically teasing a Danny Phantom season 4/ testing the waters to see if we fans would actually be interested in said sequel series to show his results to producers.

Ghost and I where inspired by Butch's videos 'Danny Phantom 10 Years Later', 'Danny Phantom 10 Years Later PART 2' and 'Danny Phantom Ghost Zone Secrets REVEALED!', using designs and concepts he has introduced in those videos to create this fic.

Go watch them and support Butch! Who knows we might be able to get a Season 4 of Danny Phantom by showing our love like how we did for Young Justice?

Now, on to our story. Yes this is just five years after Phantom Planet instead of the full 10 that Butch has planned, but that is because with the Phantom crew being 14 in the show a 5 year time skip so they are 19 would give us better character moments and arcs than a full 10 year skip.

Also, sorry to Danny/Sam shippers. In this fic they broke up, but they did it on FRIENDLY terms. So do not worry, they are still friends and there will be no Sam bashing

Also, the cover art is by Amethyst-Ocean on Deviantart

 **HERE IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE/MESSAGE FROM GHOST:**

Hello everyone, as you can see Grey and I have made a new story; one from a franchise we both admire: Danny Phantom. We got this idea from watching Butch Hartman's videos from his "Danny Phantom 10 Years Later" videos. We hope you enjoy this and watch the videos that inspired this story.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 1:  
5 Years Later**

* * *

Amity Park, called "A nice place to live", especially it says it on its billboard. It was a mostly quiet town, bit of urban decay, a few loud neighbours; but it was, as it says, a nice place to live.

That was 5 years ago.

Now...It's upgraded quite a bit. You see, Amity Park wasn't just this "Nice place to live", it was home to a hero. A young man who protected the world from an apocalyptic disaster. His name was Danny Fenton. But to others, he was Danny Phantom! He was the hero of Earth, the half human half ghost protector of the world. In fact, let's see him at his work.

Danny was currently flying over Amity Park, dressed in his black suit with white boots and gloves, on his chest was a modified "D" that had the silhouette of a "P" inside. He was 20 years old, white hair that was trimmed back though he did have it long at the front. He had green eyes and a well-toned body that he had from years of training and fighting ghosts. Around his waist was a high-tech looking belt with some high-tech devices on his gauntlets. He was zooming around his town, chasing down a trouble maker "Sheesh, even with ghosts going round, this guy doesn't learn." Danny quipped to himself,

 **"Take the next right Danny."** A voice in his ear instructed

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny answered, taking the next right and found the trouble maker.

Standing there was a large, near seven foot tall Ghost. This Ghost looked to have silver, metal looking skin, a mid-back length glowing green fire like hair and a small glowing green beard and glowing green eyes. Around his large neck was a black necklace with a silver skull symbol, on his shoulders where large bulky grey shoulder pads. He had elbow length high tech dark grey gauntlets with large guns, a large belt around his waist with an S symbol on the buckle and several belts wrapped around his chest. He had some extra high tech armour on his chest and legs, this was Skulker 6.3, the 'greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone'

"Skullker." Danny sighed. "Hey, Skullker; hunting purple back gorillas again?" Danny quipped

"No Welp, I am here to finally claim your pelt!" The ghost snarled

"Yeah, like you can try." Danny answered, hitting the metallic ghost with his fist. The other ghost unleashed a barrage of green energy blasts from his arm, which Danny avoided without any hesitation or difficulty "Watch the buildings, Skullker; they're expensive." Danny spoke, making a joke AND comment while retaliating against the armoured ghost by throwing him into the floor. He began to throw several powerful strikes, buckling the warrior

"ARGH! Oof! Urgh..." Skullker groaned as he toppled to the ground in defeat.

"You gonna to stay down?" Danny asked, his hand pointing at Skulker with his hand glowing green

"You...bested me. I...concede defeat." Skullker answered. Danny nodded, the device on his wrist shooting a green beam that enveloped the ghost "At least you give me the dignity not to be slung over your shoulder like a hunting trophy." Skullker commented

"Wouldn't dream of it." Danny answered jokingly. The ghost disappeared, being sucked into the device "Jazz, Skullker's neutralised and I'm heading out. Any other reports?" Danny asked

 **"No, it's all clear. Sam is checking on Mr and Mrs Box before going and making sure a family's Ecto-proofing is working properly. You're clear to come back."** Jazz nodded

"On my way." Danny nodded with a smile. He took to the sky and took off flying, his hair blowing in the wind. People cheered as he flew overhead, Danny waving as he passed.

It did not take long but he soon arrived in a MASSIVE house. Fenton Work's was always a large place, two story three bedroom house with a large basement and a near five story high flying saucer-esk extension on top, but now it was massive. On the front if was a simple house, two stories with three bedrooms like it always was. But behind it was a massive ten story high... Factory looking place! After Danny revealed himself to the public and he became a worldwide ghost hunting icon, the Fenton's where given larger grants for their research. They were also payed for their services, dealing with the Paranormal was now their job. The Guys In White had been fired, disbanded, and their money given to them. Jack and Maddie Fenton had used they money and made leaps and bounds in ecto-science, Jack adding to this as he was the perfect salesman for the many many MANY technological breakthroughs they made that had a practical application.

Danny smiled as he landed, a white ring appearing around his waist. The ring split in two, one ring going up towards his hair while the other went down to his feet. As the rings passed over him, his form changed. His hair shifted from a snow white to ebony black, his eyes from neon green to ice blue and his tanned skin turned pale. His cloths changed to a tight white tee-shirt with a green version of the D/P symbol over his heart, blue jeans, white and green sports shoes and finally a black jacket with a white D/P symbol on the back. His face had some light stubble and he looked older and more toned than 5 years ago "I'm home!" He called as he unlocked the door and walked inside

"Welcome back." Jazz's voice responded as she came up from the basement. She had shorter hair then she had in the past, she was wearing a black jacket over a black shirt, green trousers and flat-strap shoes.

Danny nodded as the two walked through the house, through a high tech locked door, and into a massive lab which included a large glowing green portal "Here we go." Danny spoke, putting Skullker through the portal.

"Any damage around town?" Jazz asked

"Nah, it was contained." Danny answered. He inserted the Thermos into the wall next to the portal and pressed a button, the hinting ghost being 'shot' into the Ghost Zone. A lot has happened over the last few years. This was the portal and Ghost Zone research lab, several doors going to different labs. However not much progress has been happening the last six months, as the Ghost Zone has just been getting wilder and wilder. Jack and Maddie Fenton, saying Danny and Jazz and their friends are the more important members of the team, went into the Ghost Zone to discover what was going on...

They had not heard from them for five and a half months

"How're you doing?" Jazz asked

"As well as I can." Danny answered. "I just miss them."

"I do to, baby brother." His 22 year old sister said, lightly teasing at the end.

That was when they heard crashing from upstairs. Danny sighed and looked up. "She's making noise again." He gave a half smile

"She's done her homework, so it's not unjustified." Jazz answered as her brother went upstairs.

"I know." He called down to her, coming to the door where all the noise was coming from "Dani?" He called, knocking the door. There was no response, the music was that loud coming from the room. Danny knocked harder, just to grab her attention. "Dani?" He raised his voice, but not to sound angry. Soon, the music stopped abruptly and out came Dani.

Danielle 'Dani' Fenton was now 14. She had her long black hair tied up in a ponytail , her chest was a B cup and her blue eyes slightly darker than Dani's. She was wearing a tight black tube top, some black jeans, a blue denim jacket and a necklace with a green D/P pendant "Yeah?" She asked with a slight frown and deadpan

"You were kinda loud." Danny spoke.

"Well...yeah, I guess...But I-" Dani was going to explain

"If you've finished your homework, that's fine. Just be a bit more considerate for people downstairs." Danny responded

"Okay, Danny. Thanks." She nodded

"How was school?" Danny asked her carefully

"It...It was okay, I guess...Mr Lancer's a bit strict." Dani answered

"That he is." Danny nodded with a slightly nostalgic smile

"Yeah, but...I did my homework. Want to see?" Dani asked

"If you want." He smiled. Dani nodded and got out her homework that she did, she knew it wouldn't be "A grade" but it was her best. She hoped she got at least a B "Well...I've always been a "C/B" student. You've done well here." Danny praised his sibling.

"Yeah, well...Jazz has been tutoring me." Dani answered

"She is crazy smart." Danny nodded

"Thank you, both." Jazz answered behind them

"Gah!" The two yelled

"Sorry? Did I scare you?" Jazz chuckled lightly "Real ironic." She added cheekily

"Jeez Jazz...I should see how Tucker and Sam are doing." Danny sighed and chuckled lightly

"Tucker's at a meeting." Jazz informed "But he said he'd be here for dinner."

"That's good. And Sam?" Danny asked

"She's working, but she'll come for dinner as well." Jazz answered "Should be back soon, just checking a family eco-insulation."

"Oh, that's good." Dani and Danny answered together. The two laughed gently, Danny hugging her lightly

"I guess... I'll get ready for dinner." Dani sighed

"Please, Dani. Atta girl." Danny smiled lightly "I'll help get dinner on." He added turning to Jazz.

"Okay." Jazz nodded at her brother

"You did great today Dani." Danny smiled as he hugged his clone light before he walked off

"Thanks... Dad." She whispered with a smile

* * *

*Time skip*

It was some time later and the Fenton's were putting out their dinner, wondering where Sam and Tucker were. Danny was setting up the table, humming "Okay: plates, cutlery and glasses are on the table, vegetable roast for Sam, meatloaf for Tucker..." Jazz listed off

That was when the door opened and a familiar black haired woman walked in. She was wearing a purple jacket over a black tube-top with the white "D" over her C-Cup chest, a black skirt with green hatch over it, green stockings and long black flat boots "Hey everyone." The eco-goth greeted tiredly, dropping a bag at the floor. This was Sam Manson, one of Danny's two best friends in the world. The two use to date for a while after Danny revealed himself as Danny Phantom, however nearly a year later they realised that while they did care deeply for each other the 'spark' that was once there had dissipated. They argued about stupid, stupid, STUPID things and they did not want their friendship to be ruined, so they ended it before they did anything to hurt the other. She was Fenton Work's field worker, doing other jobs around the town

"Hey, Sam. Here, take a load off." Danny got out the chair for her.

"Thanks, Danny." she sighed and slumped into the seat, exhausted from today

"Hmm. That sounds good." She moaned at the scent of food

"We've got Veg Roast." Jazz explained

"Sounds and smells delicious." Sam smiled, salivating a bit. Dani rolled her eyes, messing about on her advanced phone

"Did you see Tucker coming up?" Jazz asked

"No, I walked. He's probably taking his Mayoral Limo." Sam answered

"Of course." They chuckled

Soon a knock came from the door, Danny went off to go to the door "Hey, dude." A tanned young man smiled tiredly, he was wearing a blue hoodie with white sleeves, dark blue trousers and white sneakers, goggle-like glasses and a red, yellow and green beanie hat. This was Tucker Foley, Danny's other best friend and the youngest Mayor in Amity Park's history and he has been re-elected last year for another term "Yo!" he laughed/cheered

"Hey Tucker. Glad you could make it." Danny smiled

"Of course. You invited us." Tucker answered, entering the home and meant him and Sam. "Hey, Sam. Doing okay?" He asked kindly to his friend

"I'm fine." She nodded with a smile

"Hmm...Smells great." Tucker spoke kindly

"You've got meatloaf." Jazz explained

"Hmm...Delish." Tucker smiled and licked his lips, sitting down at the table.

"Dani, phone off, please." Danny asked his clone.

"Okay." Dani nodded and put it in her pocket but she was clearly annoyed slightly

"Would you like to help serve?" Jazz asked

"Okay, sure." Dani nodded with a sigh. She shrugged and got to work, sharing the food out

"Thanks, Dani." Sam spoke, as Dani served

"It's fine." Danni nodded, soon sitting down. Soon the rest of the dinner, it was quite civil and relaxed. They all enjoyed the food, a normal event at the Fenton/Phantom household.

Suddenly the backdoor slammed open, a grinning woman dressed as a rock star entering "What's up bitches! Ember is in the house!" She called, revealing her name to be Ember. Ember had long blue fiery hair, a C-Cup chest held by her black shirt, wearing black trousers and a black jacket; she was a real punk rocker. Her skin was a very pale ash-blue, her hair fire which went down to her backside tied back in a ponytail and her eyes where neon green, her lips painted purple and she had some line makeup under her eyes. She wore tight black leather trousers and combat boots, a belt with a skull being the clip. Around her upper body was basically a black leather bra-like top which did not cover her right shoulder. And she was wearing a large black leather jacket which had a fancy EM encased in flames, a black choaker around her neck with a few small spikes around it, she had a belly button piercing, a set of small silver stud earrings in the shape of skulls and finally she had a fancy guitar slung over her shoulder

"Jeez!" Tucker jumped out of his seat lightly

"Ember..." Danny sighed. "You're late."

"Not my fault traffic was shit." She shrugged

"Well...I guess that can't be helped." Danny sighed

"Hi, Ember." Dani waved

"Hey Pipsqueak." Ember smirked, rubbing her hair and sitting down at the table. After the Disasteroid, over the last few years, many if Danny's old enemies had turned lawful and became quote unquote 'good' with some, like Ember, eventually becoming friends. Because of this they have been allowed to live in the human world with no problems. Ember had become a real rock star, no mind control needed. In fact... "Thanks a lot for letting me crash here while I prepare for my gig, Babypop." Ember said to Danny, using one of her two famous nicknames for him

"You're welcome." Danny shrugged "How long until that again?"

"End of the week." She nodded "And you all got VIP tickets, of course."

"If we can make it." Tucker grumbled "Mayer business and all."

"And this is a big job." Jazz added, waving her hand lightly

"I'll at least come." Dani assured with a smile

"Thanks Pipsqueak." Ember nodded "So, Dipstick, fought anyone interesting lately?"

"It's been fairly quiet, mainly small annoying spectres instead of real ghosts." Danny shrugged "Although I did take down your Ex earlier today."

"Skulker? Wow, he actually thought he stood a chance?" Ember blinked

"I know right." Danny chuckled

"So, Ember, how was your music tour?" Sam asked

"Loud, hard-rocking and the sounds of screaming...It was epic." Ember answered with a smile

"And you get free pyrotechnics." Danny joked, poking her hair

"Ha-ha, Dipstick." She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Danny blushed a bit but rolled his eyes, he was use to Ember's teasing flirting "So, I get it myself?" Ember asked, pointing to dinner.

"It's late." Jazz nodded

"Okay, okay. Thanks "Big-Sis"." Ember joked

"Well, I need to be up early." Tucker stretched

"Alright, thanks for coming over man." Danny answered

"Hey, it's Team Phantom's weakly dinner. Not kissing that for anything." Tucker grinned

The people around the table chuckled. "See you around, Mr Mayor." Danny spoke

"I should go to." Sam nodded

"Yeah? Early morning for you too?" Jazz asked

"More or less." Sam answered "But you should know that 'boss'." Sam joked

Danny smirked at that. "She's got you there, sis."

"Haha." Jazz rolled her eyes

"I'll see you all later." Sam soon followed after Tucker

"Well, they're gone." Ember mumbled, sitting down eating some cold pizza

"Don't you want that warmed up?" Dani asked

"Nah. I'm good." Ember answered, eating the pizza.. Dani nodded, waving as she went up to go on her computer until she went to sleep "So...*Gulp* how's Dani doing?" Ember asked Danny.

"Really well." Danny nodded with a smile "Better than I did when I went to Casper at least."

"You did fine. You passed all your classes." Jazz answered

"Yeah well...There WERE some drawbacks." Danny answered. The three chatted for a while before Jazz and Danny went up, leaving Ember to eat her pizza in peace. Danny sighed gently as he relaxed on his bed, enjoying the softness after a long day's work. His eyes where closing, slowly dirtying to a peaceful sleep when...

"Scotch over baby pop." Ember's voice broke him out of his relaxation. Danny groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Ember standing there without her jacket and boots while holding a notepad and pen

"Fine." Danny mumbled as he sat up, Ember sitting next to him

"So I've come up with several songs I want your opinion on." She said

"Hmm...Yeah, sure." He sighed and scooted to the side, giving Ember enough room. She nodded, sitting back and starting to talk about each song lightly while using her voice to give examples of the music style/tone. As she talked she swung her body around lightly. She was still sitting next to Danny but she had shifted her body so her legs where on his lap.

Danny had been her sort of collaborator, her spring bored/critic for a while now. He smiled, remembering how this all started

* * *

*Flashback*

 _It had been a few months since Danny Phantom became a public figure, and part of him wish that he hadn't. The fan girls and media hounds where driving him mental! And it was putting a strain on his budding romance with Sam, the two having gotten together right before the reveal. Currently he was flying over his home town, the easiest way for him to calm down and ease his mind. He was broken from the relaxation from a loud scream of anger, looking down he saw Ember McLean on a hill on the outskirts of town screaming her head off in anger while she let out a long stream of curses "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!" Danny called out as he flew down to her "What's wrong Ember?" He asked, landing next to her and interrupting her ranting_

 _"Huh? Oh, it's just you Babypop." The blue haired ghost huffed and calmed down, a notepad and pen on her lap with several piles of scrunched up paper around her_

 _"What're all these?" Danny asked_

 _"Crappy ideas." She grumbled "I'm trying to write more songs." Danny opened up one of the songs and began to read it. Trying to get the tune in his head "It sucks." Ember said, cutting him off "They all suck." Danny flinched lightly at that, not really wanting to say anything...But he wanted to help her "They aren't bad..." He started_

 _"No. They are bland or uninteresting! Which is WORSE than bad! They suck!" She snapped in anger, her hair flaring up in her anger_

 _"Look, how about I help?" Danny asked as he sat next to her_

 _"Help? Dipstick, what do you know about music?" She frowned_

 _"... Admittedly not much, but I do know what sounds good." He chuckled_

 _"Really? That I'd like to hear." Ember answered in disbelief_

 _"Come on, what's your latest idea?" He urged_

 _"It's a crap one." Ember frowned_

 _"I won't judge." Danny answered. Ember grumbled but hummed the tune a bit to give him an idea, soon going into the lyrics as she lightly drummed her hands against her knees to keep tune. Danny was staring at her, her voice really was beautiful. Really he shouldn't be surprised after all their fights and her performances but there was a difference between those situations and sitting here next to her as she sang clearly and cleanly. But she was right, the song wasn't too good. The beat was good but the lyrics where rather bland, and there were a lot of them as he could tell by her having to stop singing to catch her breath for a second. Sure she was a ghost so she didn't NEED to breath but to talk and sing you still need to use your lungs, and talking/singing a lot quickly does make your lungs hurt "Yeah, I can see what you mean." Danny nodded "It's not bad but it far from Remember."_

 _"Yeah, but I don't want to be a one-trick-pony." Ember answered, sighing heavily._

 _"Hey, it has potential." Danny assured "Remember came from a place real close to you, didn't it?"_

 _"How I died and my passion for music, my want for people to know who I am." She nodded bitterly, but there wasn't much point in hiding it_

 _"This song, the tune at least, sounds triumphant ." He smiled "Ember... You ARE Remembered. People love you. And this is where this should go."_

 _Ember's eyes widened, as if inspection hit her. She began the beat once more, humming for a second before she started singing softly_ "I get up in the morning, feel the wind blow by.  
Nothings gonna stop me, gonna soar through the sky.  
I've lived my life, yeah it's been fun, but now it's over.  
Now it's done.  
I've lived my life, did everything I wanted.  
I've lived my life, sure I got broken hearted, but I never backed down!  
I stood my ground!  
Oh god the world is spinning, it's spinning around!  
It doesn't matter that I'm falling, the heat don't hurt!  
I've flown too close to the sun, yeah I've been burnt!  
But it doesn't matter, because...  
I'm here right now, I stood my ground, the world's still spinning and it's all right!  
I've lived my life, yeah it's been fun, but now it's over.  
Now it's done.  
I've lived my life, did everything I wanted.  
I've lived my life, sure I got broken hearted, but I never backed down!  
I stood my ground!  
I did everything I wanted as the sun goes down, the moon goes high and I feel right!  
I have no regrets, my life is done!  
The parties over and I won!  
Yeah!  
I've lived my life, yeah it's been fun, but now it's over.  
Now it's done.  
I've lived my life, did everything I wanted.  
I've lived my life, sure I got broken hearted, but I never backed down!  
I stood my ground! I stood my ground!  
Ooooh, I stood my ground."

 _"Wow." Danny blinked_

 _"Yeah? Wow?" She asked_

 _"Yeah...Definitely." He nodded"I think it needs to be bit longer." She smiled_

 _"Well, I'm here to help." He smiled_

* * *

*End flashback*

"So, what do you think?" Ember asked Danny as he tried to stay awake.

"Yeah, that sounded great." Danny yawned lightly

"Crap, forgot how late it was getting." She flinched "Sorry Babypop. Mind if I sleep here tonight? I'd probably wake Jazzy and shorty up."

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled tiredly, laying down and falling asleep without much problem

"Goodnight." She kissed his forehead.

"Night." He mumbled, falling asleep


	2. Daily Life of the Future

**Drakonslayer21** : I play Mass Effect and really like the games, I am actually working on a fic for it

 **Marveldcfa:** No it isn't.

 **DragonNOOB** : Thanks a lot, we are trying our best to do the series justice.

 **Mighty TAB X** : It is not a harem and no Ember and Danny are not dating yet.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : You're going to have to wait and see. But it's not going to be a harem story.

 **DragonNOOB** : Thanks for saying that.

 **Drakonslayer21** : Grey's played Mass Effect, I haven't. I'd be bad at writing about a series I don't know about.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here is the newest chapter, the second one, and I really hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 2:  
Daily Life of the Future  
**

* * *

The next day turned around and the Fenton household were getting up. Everyone was preparing for the day, although we will find something fairly interesting…..

"... Really?" Danny mumbled at Ember as he sat up, awake. Ember was standing there dressed in one of his older shirts and jeans

"What? I've always wanted to get in your pants Babypop." She flirted and giggled

"... Thinking about that one all night?" Danny mumbled and sighed, rolling his eyes

"Oh come on, it was funny!" She pouted

"Yeah right..." Danny rolled his eyes. "Breakfast?"

"Sure." She smiled, going intangible so Danny's cloths fell off her revealing her normal clothes as she passed through the floor

"Sheesh, she always does that." Danny sighed as he picked his clothes up and put them on his dresser. He soon got changed into a fresh set of cloths and walked down, seeing Ember looking impatient "Sorry for the wait, I don't mean to take this long." Danny answered "But then again you did take the lazy way down." He added with a chuckle.

As if on cue, a tired Dani phased through the ceiling and flouted down to the breakfast table with a yawn "Hmm...*Yawn*...Morning." Dani spoke tiredly.

"... I see what you mean." Ember smirked. Danny laughed, passing out some simple breakfasts

"Hmm...Cereal..." Dani yawned as she grabbed her spoon to have breakfast.

"Thanks Babypop." Ember laughed

"Hmm...Too early for silly..." Dani yawned as she ate her cereal.

"Morning everyone." Jazz spoke, sounding peppier than the rest.

"... Why are you so peppy?" Ember blinked

"Because I've been on my morning run after coming up with a good connection of funds." Jazz answered smiling.

"... So after this I'm probably go and checkout the stage." Ember said, changing the subject

"Oh, really? Sounds cool." Danny spoke

"Want to come with?" She asked

"Can I come?" Dani asked

"No. You've got school." Jazz answered

"Oh..." Dani pouted

"Sure, sounds fun." Danny answered

"Thanks Dipstick." Ember winked

"Come on, you need a shower." Jazz spoke to Dani.

"Okay, okay..." Dani sighed. She grumbled and followed

"Ready to head out?" Ember asked Danny.

"I DO need a shower first." He responded.

"FINE! ...Though you don't need it." Ember answered

"Well **I** care about my hygiene." He rolled his eyes

"Alright. I can wait then." Ember answered. Danny nodded, quickly going up

* * *

*Time Skip*

Danny hummed, flying through the sky next to Ember "This is awesome." Ember smiled as they flew

"Yeah it is." Danny smiled, enjoying the feeling of the wind through his hair. The two soon landed in front of a large stadium near the middle of the town and just walked in, smiling

"You took your time!" A voice called as other a huff. The voice belonged to another female ghost called Kitty. She had a similar skin tone to Ember only in green-ish grey instead of a blue-ish one. Her hair was in an almost dreadlock style with her sold green hair, some streaks of black on the left side. She had red eyes with purple eyeshadow and lipgloss, a simple figure and B-cup breasts. She was wearing a torn black shirt that was a few sizes too large for her, the sleeves and bottom of the shirt being ripped off mostly leaving the remains looking like a croptop loosely hanging off her thin body. She was wearing a mid-thigh length red leather skirt and fishnet stockings, black ankle length heeled boots and black fingerless gloves

"Sorry, Dipstick worried about his human half." Ember rolled her eyes, hugging her friend

"Hey, Kitty." Danny spoke with a small wave

"Hey..." Kitty sighed as she was released from the hug. She went over and hugged Danny gently, smiling at her friend as she backed up "I see why Ember was late, flying with you." She giggled, knowing what was between the two even if they didn't

"Yeah well...It wasn't bad." Danny answered

Kitty rolled her eyes, chuckling "Well time to test audio." She said, pushing Ember onto the stage

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Ember responded and plugged in her guitar and switched on the mike. "Testing, testing, one, two." Danny smiled and decided to help, flouting up and far away from the stage. He sat at the top most seat, as far away from the stage as he could. He performed two small ghost rays which made a visible X in the sky, showing the sound system was too quiet. Seeing it the technician nodded and increased the volume a few points, giving Ember the signal to try again "Test, test. One, two, one, two. You hear me Dipstick." She asked. Danny chuckled, sending up both an O and an X as a joke. "Oh, you cheeky...!" She grumbled but smirked. She chuckled gently and winked "I think that's good." Ember told the technician. The technician nodded, smiling

"That's good." Danny nodded and he flew back down

"Thanks, Baby-Pop." Ember answered

"No problem...But ease up on the nicknames?" Danny asked

"You've never had a problem before." She frowned in worry. Ember had a LONG history of nicknames. Dipstick was her more famous one, she called almost everyone that. Babypop was one she called Danny, and always Danny, since they met

"Yeah...Okay. Sorry about that." Danny answered. Ember frowned at that but shrugged. Danny sighed, going to the bathroom. There was a reason he kind of wanted Ember to stop using nicknames with him... he found it sexy as hell 'Oh...Dang it, Ember...Why're you acting sexy?' He thought in annoyance. The way she said Babypop, it just made his heart race "Hmm...Didn't think it'd make my heart pound that quick." He thought. He chuckled gently, smiling "Man...didn't think I'd feel this again." He whispered. Yeah, Danny had grown a bit over the years. He knew he was falling in love with Ember

Danny did not have much luck in love. He had a crush on a shallow girl called Paulina Sanchez back in school, he had a failed romance with another girl from school called Valerie Grey and the last girl he was with was Sam, which ended two or so years ago. He had not been interested in getting with anyone else because of a combination of reasons. All to do with him being famous one way or another 'Maybe...This time will be different?' He thought. But he wasn't going to pursue Ember. They were friends and he was fine with that, besides she was a rock star. Thousands of people loved her. So why settle with him? And even if th y did get together he had to protect Amity Park while she was, pointing this out again, a rock star, she had tours and events and parties and more. They would be too busy to be together more than just having the title of 'couple' over their heads. And if they DID get together then the media around the two would be even worse. He just... he didn't want to risk it 'Probably for the best. It'd just be difficult.' He thought

* * *

*back at the stage*

Meanwhile, with Ember, she was still going through a few different tests with her crew "Lights are good... Mac, how're the pyrotechnics?" She asked the man

"Testing now." Mac answered, giving a small plume of controlled flame from the stage. Ember nodded, seeing the flames going up either side of the stage safely. But she was distracted "Ms Ember, is that okay?" Mac asked through the headphones

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's fine." Ember nodded

"Alright." Mac answered, cutting the flames.

"You doing okay, Ember?" Kitty asked

"Huh? Yeah, fine, cool." The rocker nodded lightly, drinking from her water bottle

"Yeah? Alright then..." Kitty answered but she was suspicious

"I wonder what's taking Danny?" Ember tried to change the mood. Kitty was silent... And then she laughed "What? Why're you laughing?" Ember asked, looking at her.

"Oh god... You've fallen in love with Danny!" Kitty snickered

"N-No I'm not!" Ember blushed and denied it

"Oh god this is cute!" Kitty grinned

"Come on, Kitty. This isn't funny." Ember blushed and continued to deny it.

"Just invite me to the wedding." Kitty finished

"You're such an idiot!" Ember flustered, her hair was flaring up

"Who's an idiot?" Danny asked as he walked over

"N-Nothing!" Ember blushed

"Really?" Danny responded

"Yeah, just...Nothing." Ember diverted the conversation. Danny shrugged, going off to help someone

"Should I tell him?" Kitty teased Ember

"Don't make me get a water bottle!" Ember hissed lightly, both threatening and joking

"Ooh...Getting me wet?" Kitty joked

"Katherine." Ember snarled

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Using my real name is a serious thing." Kitty backed off

"Good." Ember nodded 'Besides, he probably doesn't even find me attractive.'

* * *

*With Dani*

Dani was currently at Casper High, going through the halls to her next class. She had her bag slung over one shoulder, grumbling as she walked through the halls 'Another boring day...' She frowned as she went through the halls. Especially with everyone staring at her. "Hmm...Why do they have to stare?" She whispered to herself, feeling embarrassed. She hated this attention, being seen for who she was related to and not as her own person. Soon the bell rang making everyone get to class "Great." She sighed, going to class. Going into the class Dani saw that it was Lancer's class today. She sat down and sighed, waiting for class to start

"Hello everyone. I hope you're eager for today's lesson." Lancer spoke. The reply he got was a mixture of grumbles and/or silence "Now, our first thing for today-" Lancer thought

"A pop-quiz." Lancer and Dani answered together, though the latter was more groaning it.

'He does this every week, it isn't a surprise anymore.' she thought bitterly

"Take one and pass them back." Lancer spoke. "You have an hour."

The class did as they were told, Dani rolling her eyes 'This is going to be a nightmare.' She thought sadly. She heard laughing and turned her head with a raised eyebrow. She saw the A-Listers, the rich kids who are real popular/'high on the food chain', picking on one of the 'nerds' of the social food chain 'Dang social system.' Dani thought as she frowned at the A-Listers picking on the nerd. Technical she should be part of their group, but she said no every time they tried. The A-Listers, not the nerds. Dani had better morality than that. She was related to Danny Phantom, perfect 'A-Lister' material 'Like I'd join you lot.' She thought as she tried to do the quiz. It wasn't too bad, just troubling

As time ticked on, she was honestly trying her best. She soon finished and stopped, her brain was tapped 'MAN...that took everything I had.' She thought with a frown as she wanted to sleep in the remainder of the lesson. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was still working...though, they were having difficulty. 'Great.' Dani thought before a blue most emerged from her mouth. 'Oh no. Not here.' She thought as she covered her mouth so no one worried but the class noticed in worry. Soon the lights, for some reason, began to shift to a blue hue and a spectral figure came through the floor **"Going Ghost!"** Dani called, quickly transforming

She transformed with a white ring around her midriff, splitting into two as her body became clad in a black and white costume. She had white and black trousers with a black and white long-sleeved shirt with an exposed belly-button; her black hair turned pure ghostly white with her eyes turning from blue to green. Her hair seemed to turn into flames, from the look of it "Guess that's from age." She thought to herself.

"Whoo! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" A ghost laughed maliciously as it flung up people and desktops

"Hey!" Dani yelled, the class running to the back of the class behind Dani "What are you doing here?! You are causing a disturbance, that is wrong!"

"Oh bite me, toots!" The ghost laughed, giving chase

Dani growled and chased after the ghost, pink ectoplasmic energy forming around her hands. The ghost flew into the lockers with Dani following suit, not noticing that she was going through the boy's locker room 'Crap.' she thought but followed anyway

The ghost's jeering laughter continued through the locker room. "You know...I thought Dani Phantom was more of a challenge." The ghost taunted

"Last warning." She snarled, her eyes glowing with ectoplasmic energy that was pouring out of her eyes "Or I am kicking your ass."

"REALLY? Cause I thought you're nothing more than a copy of him." The ghost jeered and laughed, triggering Dani and shot ecto-blasts throughout the locker room, her yelling in anger. All the while, the ghost slipped out leaving his taunting and bullying to its work…. Only to be slammed in the chest by Dani, punching him with a double punch to the chest and flying out of the school from the momentum of her charge. The ghost groaned and screamed in pain as he was being punched repeatedly by Dani

"Shut! Up!" Dani roared. The ghost groaned and was knocked out as he was beaten...though it seemed his face was still smiling. Dani panted, the 'red' in her eyes fading "Just...Stop...Stop..." She whispered in a calming anger She pulled out her emergency FentonThermos and sucked the ghost up, a twist of her hand locking it "Damn bully ghost." She frowned and looked behind her...seeing the destruction that she and the ghost had wrought…. the forest near the school was destroyed "Oh...shit." Dani flinched as she saw the wreckage "... Might have gotten carried away." But Dani blinked in shock when she heard cheering and screaming from behind her "Um...Huh?" She turned around and saw the crowd cheering for her before she smiled and waved

* * *

*with Tucker*

Tucker sighed as he sat in his office, doing work "Hmm..." Tucker sighed as he rubbed his eyes and clicked his secretary box. "Sofia, what's the rest of my day for today?"

 _"You've got some landbills and meetings remaining today."_ The voice responded.

"Great." he groaned "Thank you Sofia." he said, ending the small call. He turned around in his swivel chair, looking out of his office. Just outside the building was a sight he was familiar with, a protest against Human/Ghost marriage. It was a recent movement, with some ghosts living peacefully in the human realm romance was bound to happen eventually "Oh great...This again." He sighed. Suddenly the doors to his office where slammed open, an old friend storming in "Oh, hey Valerie." Tucker sighed

The friend was a dark skinned woman with cut short black hair, wearing a dark red and black cybernetic body-suit, holding a black helmet with a red visor. She was tall and intimidating, but that was only those who didn't know her out of her profession "Hello Mr Mayor. Have you gotten my petition to expand my school's grounds?" She frowned

"Yes, and I have had to decline it." Tucker sighed

"What?! Why?!" She yelled

"Where will the money COME from, Valerie?" He frowned "Do you want me to up taxes?! We are building a lot of new housing because of the city's expansion, we are Ecto-Proofing all government and important buildings and a whole lot more. There IS no budget to pass to you. Just wait a few months, the budget should be more balanced by then."

"A few MONTHS?!" Valerie snapped "I don't HAVE a few months "Mr Mayor"!"

"And the town doesn't have the money!" Tucker yelled "You want to expand the school for a bigger training ground, but that is not a NECESSITY at the moment!"

Valerie looked at Tucker with a burning passion...And backed off "You're right... I'm sorry." She sighed

"Val...I get it. You're thinking of Amity Park's future, so am I..." Tucker answered, understanding her "But if we are too eager to improve then the future will be worse than it should be. We need to be patient."

"I get it...You're right. I'm just...*Sigh*." She sighed. Tucker nodded, sighing as well

* * *

*With Sam*

Sam sighed as she drove through town, a clip bored in the chair next to her. Right now she going around town, making sure the ghosts who lived with the humans where behaving "Who's next? Box Ghost and Lunch Lady." She looked at the clipboard quickly before she stopped at the house where they were living. She sighed as she drove down the street, a bored look on her face. She admitted, she never pictured this being her life. She didn't picture fighting ghosts to be like this "Hmm...I need some excitement or something." Sam thought to herself. She spent most of her days driving around and checking people's houses, checking ecto-readings, fighting weaker ghosts, speaking to good ghosts and more. It was like a desk job, nothing like the old days "Man...Well, here's the next house." She spoke as she stopped the car and left for the house. She locked the simple, plane looking black car and walked up to the house, knocking "Fenton Works!" She called "Here for Probation checks!"

The door opened and it revealed a blue skinned man wearing a beanie and overalls. "I am the Box-! Oh, sorry. Heh...Force of habit." The figure spoke

"Hey, Box Ghost. May I come in?" Sam asked

"Yeah, of course." He nodded and let Sam in. Inside the room was a "normal/not normal" living situation. There were settees and a TV, books and, of course, boxes.

"Hmmm. Everything seems fine." She nodded "How is the wife and kids?"

"We're fine, settled in and everything." Box Ghost answered

"Glad to hear it." Sam nodded as she made notes "And how're you and the neighbours?" Sam asked

"They do not enjoy is much." He admitted

"Are the kids loud or interruptive to them? Have the neighbours filed complaints?" Sam asked

"No, little BoxLunch is an angel." He assured "They just do not like us, frowning at us whenever we leave."

"Alright." Sam nodded, making note of that. "Mind if I see them?"

"Yeah, of course." Box-Ghost nodded "They are upstairs." He informed

"Alright, thank you." Sam nodded and headed upstairs, hearing two voices coming from a bedroom. One was a kind, almost old lady voice and the other was the laughing voice of a 2 or so year old "Ah, hello Lunch Lady. Playing with your daughter?" Sam asked

"Yes, hello Ms Manson." The woman answered

"Bewear!" The little girl called, snorting as she laughed

"Oh...That's my girl." Box Ghost smiled, phasing through the wall and lifted up his daughter. The girl laughed, smiling proudly

"I take it; these are the "terrible twos" for your daughter?" Sam smirked

"Yes they are deary." Lunch Lady nodded with a sad look on her face and a joking tone

"I've heard about the neighbours. I can report it if you want." Sam spoke

"Do not worry, its fine." She waved off

"Yeah, it's alright." Box Ghost added

"Beware!" BoxLunch repeated with a giggle.

"Okay, I will." Sam laughed "Well, it seems that you're taking to humanity quite well." Sam smiled as she finished up.

"We have done our best." Lunch Lady "Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Thank you, but no. I've other people to see, thanks for the offer though." Sam answered

"Of course deary." Lunch Lady smiled

"Have a good day." Sam waved and left. She left with a sigh, closing the door behind her "Well...At least they're doing fine." Sam spoke to herself as she walked to her car. As she looked up she saw a Gothic Cafe and hummed "Huh...Could be a nice place to eat." She spoke as she walked towards it. "And I've got time."

*With Jazz*

Jazz was currently in the Labs looking over the finances of the house and other aspects of the company. She was mostly working, unfortunately. Having to do lots of paper work and working on other things, or keeping watch over the town for possible dangerous/unregistered Ectoplasmic signatures. She pushed herself away from the financials to the computer to see the Ecto-Signatures before sliding back. "Things would be easier with a single chair that helped me do all this plus more." She spoke to herself

Before her eyes widened and she pulled out paper, beginning to draw some designs. She began some rough sketches; something based on a floating chair perhaps? Using the ecto-energy from the portal, to help fuel it?

She grinned in excitement as she worked. Her mind was racing with these new ideas, with these possible schematics she could make a heck of a new chair. She smiled happily, feeling ideas feel her once more "This is going to be good." She smiled

* * *

*with Danny and Ember*

"Bye, Ms Ember." The technicians waved

"Later." She gave a thumb up

"They really admire you." Danny smiled as they walked away

"I do work hard." She nodded "And you were a big help today Babypop, I didn't take you away from work did I?"

"If you did, then I should thank you. But I haven't gotten any calls." Danny answered "So there is nothing Jazz needed me to deal with."

"That's good." She nodded lightly

"So...what do you want to do now?" He asked

"Now?" She blinked

"Yeah, I mean...Like lunch or something." He answered

'Is... He asking me on a date?' Ember thought, blushing

"Um...Are you okay?" He asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" She nodded, looking away nervously but not losing her cool

"So...err...I noticed a cafe down the road...Want to go there?" He asked

"Sure." Ember nodded with a smile "Let's go."

The two walked off, smiling lightly as they gently held hands without realizing it

* * *

*Somewhere, deep in space*

On a distant planet, housing a plethora of different sentient species was an escaping elderly being. Nut this was no ordinary being, but a half-ghost.

The figure was a blue skinned man who stood at around six foot tall. He had black hair, cut in an almost military style, with a large white stripe in the middle. He had a matching goatee on his chin, a small black beard with a white steak in the middle. His eyes where a solid red, glowing with hate and malice. His body was very muscular with a purple shirt and pants with a rope acting as a belt. The clothing was ripped at the edges: the neck, the wrists, the ankles, the top of his pants and the hem of his shirt. On the right breast of his shirt was a few strange symbols in light blue and finally, around his wrists, where chains

This was the once feared and undefeatable Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius, the richest man in Earth and the original Halfa. Now? A slave and gladiator for an alien race. Doing manual labour and fighting for their amusement ... But not for much longer.

Vlad was smart, that could not be denied. He has been watching the aliens, studying their biology in secret but also learning the guard's shifts and so, SO much more. Vlad bad killed his guards and ran, quickly gathering some technology and fleeing the planet.

He was flying fast, rocketing towards Earth with a single purpose. "Get ready Little Badger, I'm coming back!" Vlad snarled "And by the time I am finished, Daniel, not even your Ghost Half will survive!"


	3. Vlad's Revenge!

**Drakonslayer21** : Yeah, I really agree with there needing more Dora and Kitty fics with Danny. Honestly, me and Ghost can't write for Dora and we thought Ember fit with the pairing more than Kitty. But yeah, we need more of those pairings.

 **Invader Johnny** : Yep.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Invader Johnny** : You've got that right.

 **Drakonslayer21** : It's okay to have a rant if it doesn't hurt anyone. But yeah, I can see where you are coming from with the "DannyXVillains" pairings, maybe it's the "good-guy redeeming the bad-girl" sort of thing.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Chapter 3 time! Here we go! Time for some fun as Danny's mortal foe returns!

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 3:  
Vlad's Revenge!  
**

* * *

Back on Earth, in the Fenton household, the family were talking about what had happened over the past week. Nothing big or special, just the family chatting as they sat in a room together "So Ember's concert is in less than a week." Danny finished

"Oh! Can I go?!" Dani grinned

"We will see." Danny smiled

"What are her plans after the concert?" Jazz asked "She staying around for a few days? Leaving the next day? Last concert for a while to chill out?"

"Think it's the last one." Danny nodded

"Oh cool!" Dani added

"Yeah." Danny sighed happily, Jazz getting a knowing grin but didn't say anything

"... Oh god I'm gonna be late!" Dani yelled as she saw the time and flew upstairs "He's gonna be pissed!"

"Wait...Who's going to be pissed?" Danny asked in confusion. He flew up after her, only for her to slam the door in his face "Sorry!" Danny called through awkwardly

"I've got a date!" Dani explained through the door

"Oh, okay...Wait; a DATE?" Danny answered casually, then gasped as he clocked on

"Yeah." Dani nodded as she opened the door. She was wearing a blue short sleeve top that revealed her midriff with a tight long sleeve black shirt underneath, a pair of casual jeans and some black boots with blue laces. She had of her hair down, brushing it lightly, and had some small stud earrings in place. Finally was some green eyeshadow and pink lip gloss "Don't wait up." She said, kissing his cheek before she flew off

Danny blinked in shock, seeing his clone/sister dressed like that and wearing makeup...True it was not something he's seen before but...This shocked him, and some part of him wanted to kick the guy she was dating's ass

'I'm going to beat the crap outta whoever's dating her.' He thought... Almost like a dad. He was snapped out of his murder fantasies when he heard the front door open. Phasing through the floor he saw Tucker walking in "Huh? Oh, heya Tuck. You doing okay?" Danny asked as he returned to a solid state.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jazz called me over." Tucker nodded "She wanted some help designing and building some tech and I was free."

"Oh, that's great...Wait, what tech?" Danny asked

"She didn't say." Tucker shrugged

"Well, I think she's downstairs." Danny answered, pointing with his thumb behind him.. Tucker nodded, giving a thumbs up as he went down to the lab 'I wonder what Jazz is making?' Danny wondered

* * *

*With Dani*

Dani landed at the park, adjusting her hair from flying "Come on, come on...Okay. This is good." Dani spoke. She nodded and ran forward. Soon, she met up with a boy, who was waiting patiently "Hey." Dani smiled shyly

"Hey, sorry if you were waiting long." The boy answered. He was wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt and jeans, with black sneakers.

"I just got here." She laughed

"Oh right...So, shall we?" He asked

"Sure Tyler." Dani nodded

They smiled, walking off

* * *

*With Sam*

Our resident Goth laughed lightly, holding her cup of coffee as she chatted with a guy "Man, I can't believe you work with ghosts." The guy spoke as he drank coffee. He had black hair with blue dye on his tips, wearing a black shirt with red lettering

"It's not as exciting as you'd think. Well, anymore at least." She smiled lightly

"Better than working in a cafe." He answered

"Maybe." She shrugged

"Hey err...I...I gotta ask...Are...are you..." The man asked, rubbing the back of his head

"Single? Yeah. Surprised you don't notice Danny Phantom's Ex." She said, rolling her eyes at the end

"I...Well...I-I didn't mean to be rude." He answered

"Yes I am single." She said simply

"Cool." He smiled

"Friday?" Sam asked

"I... Yeah, free then." He nodded

"Lunch it is then." She grinned, sipping her coffee

* * *

*With Danny*

Danny smiled as he walked through town with Ember, the two chatting. With Jazz and Tucker going all super smart with whatever Jazz was planning, he had gotten a bit bored. Luckily he remembered that Ember said she would be finishing dress rehearsals around that time so he went over to the concert hall and the two where off to get dinner

"You know, something's been bugging me." Danny commented lightly

"Then go see a vet." Ember snarled lightly

"Haha, very funny." Danny rolled his eyes "I've been thinking about Ghost Powers. I mean there are the likes of Clockwork who can control time itself, and then... There is the Box Ghost."

"Beware." Ember joked lightly "But what are you getting at?"

"I mean like... Why do we get the powers we do?" Danny shrugged "What determines it. Vlad and I had near identical powers until I eventually developed my cryokinesis and my Ghostly Wail."

"Still jealous of that by the way." Ember said lightly

"I know, I know." Danny waved off "But then there is you with your sound based powers and your pyrokenisis. Or Kitty with her bashing kiss. Heck, there has been no signs of Dani getting cryokinesis but she is getting fire like hair. And then there is... Dan." Danny grew silent as he mentioned his dark, evil alternate future self. He was so glad he wouldn't become him now, not with how much he has grown and how many people are there for him

"It's okay babypop." Ember soothed, putting a hand in his upper arm tenderly

"Thanks." Danny smiled lightly "Well Dan... He had the Wail but he didn't have cryokinesis but pyrokenisis, the exact opposite element of control that I have now. I just... Why?"

"No one knows for sure." Ember admitted "A likely theory is that our powers are closely linked to our passion and/or how we died. But you? You are only half dead. And even then, when half of you did die it was in that portal between worlds. Maybe yours, Dani's and... Dark you's powers just grew and formed as YOU grew because of the unusual way you died. Dark... HE had a want for death, hate and destruction so a terrible violent flame grew. You fought a lot of people with fire powers so your powers grew as you needed."

"I guess that makes sense." Danny nodded "But what about the Ghostly Wail?"

"My only guess is with the ass-stick he knew he needed something LIKE the Wail so he trained himself and created it as needed." Ember hummed "You, on the other hand, saw it and in a moment of fear, as well as being a teenager with your voice breaking, it just... Happened."

"You know, you are wiser than you seem sometimes Ember." Danny smiled

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" She glared lightly, making Danny laugh nervously when suddenly, everyone caught sight of something falling to the ground

 **CRASH! BOOM!**

A long explosion from just outside of town could be heard. It was near deafening, windows cracking or outright breaking as the ground shook

"That can't be good." Ember mumbled

"I'm gonna check it out." Danny frowned "Time to _Go Ghost_." He said, the familiar rings appearing around and over him. Soon Danny Phantom stood tall and took off at high speeds

"Wait up!" Ember called, flying after him

"Ember, stay back." He argued

"And what, miss out on all the fun?" She snarked, the two leaving city limits

"Fine." Danny sighed, the two nearing the crash site

"Whoa...that's a big hole." Ember commented as the two saw a crater

"Hardly, I'VE cause bigger ones." Danny answered

Inside the impact radius, pink smoke was pouring wildly from the hole. And slowly, a figure rose from it "Urgh..." A voice groaned as it rose from the ground. Vlad Plasmius looked around the area before he roared, his power shooting out almost like an explosion. He had returned!

"GAH!" Danny and Ember jumped back in shock as Vlad caused a great sphere of pink energy around him.

The energy disappeared and Vlad turned around, spotting Danny and Ember "Daniel...And Ember..." He growled as he looked at them.

"Who is that?" Danny frowned, not recognising the man

"I understand if I've become...Unrecognisable...But five years away from Earth does that to you." The man answered.

"Away from... Vlad?" Danny blinked in shock "That you Fruit-Loop?"

"Yes, Daniel...I must say...Life has been kind to YOU." He answered

"Can't say the same for you." Danny flinched "You look like shit."

"Five years as a slave will do that to you." Vlad answered with burning ectoplasm in his hand and eyes "And I have no intention of making you join me now, Daniel." Vlad snarled "Now? It is your end!" He roared, shooting a massive blast of near red ectoplasm at Danny. Danny was hit hard with the blast, being sent flying and crashing through tree after tree

"Danny!" Ember called out. "Plasmius! HA!" She shot out a blast of Ecto-Energy

Plasmius frowned and formed a pink ecto-energy shield, blocking the attack easily "You, Ms McLain, are defending young Daniel?"

"I...Y-Yeah. Yes, I am!" She answered, getting out her guitar to strum. She sent out sonic blasts, which where dodged

"This is surprising." Plasmius frowned

"So was your blast, been working out?" Danny called, rack g forward and punching Vlad over the face. Vlad was pushed back in pain due to Danny's force. Not giving anything back to Danny's question. So he began to battle, the two beginning to trade powerful blows "HNN!" Danny grunted as he got a punch in the gut

"ARGH!" Vlad roared in pain

The two froze, powerful shockwaves flying off them as their fists collided with the others face and making the trees around them uproot and fall over, Ember having to turn intangible to avoid getting crushed

"Whoa..." Ember gasped as she saw Danny and Vlad trade blows.

"How... how are you so strong?" Vlad asked as the two backed up. Danny didn't answer; he just laughed "Fine. Don't answer." He frowned

"Man, it's been a while." Danny said, a gleam in his eyes that neither Vlad nor Ember had seen before

"Yes...It has, Daniel." Vlad answered with a bit of nostalgia, but also determined to literally rip Danny's heart from his body

"It's been a long time..." Danny repeated with his hair hiding his eyes, confusing Vlad about the repetition and how he seems to be ignoring him

"What're you telling me?" Vlad asked in caution, knowing this could be a real problem. He should not underestimate Daniel, he had learnt that over the years for sure

"It's been so long..." Danny whispered before he looked up with a large grin, his eyes glowing "SINCE I'VE HAD A REAL FIGHT!" he roared, the green glow on his suit shinning before disappearing

"My word." Vlad gasped as he saw Danny act like this. And he could feel the ectoplasmic energy flowing from Danny and he had not felt such power since the Ghost King!

Danny was silent and unclipped his belt and gloves, the green energy flowing into them before they were unclipped, before Danny just let them fall to the floor which caused small gusts of a visible green tinted wind to flow out of the devices for a small second. The green glow left his suit with the items, a green and white Ghost Ring appearing around Danny's waist as his eyes glowed an extremely bright and toxic looking green

"What is that?" Vlad gasped as he backed up slightly but confused 'he is turning human again? Is Daniel insane or has he given up?' he thought in disbelief

'I never thought Baby-Pop had such power.' Ember thought

"I've grown very strong over the years Vlad." Danny explained as the green and white ring shook and quivered, like Danny was holding this back "In less than a year after I originally got my powers, I could defeat you from his I naturally grew in strength. It has been five years, do you not believe I have kept that same rate of growth? My new suit acts a limiter... For my real power."

"A what?!" Ember snapped/gasped 'He never told me about this!' Ember thought, a bit sadly

"A "limiter"?" Vlad gasped, not believing this as he felt the colour leave his blue-ish face

"Want a taste?" Danny asked as he formed a pulse of Ecto-energy, which he quickly fired. He shot a near white ecto blast which sent Vlad crashing down, the green and white ring around Danny's waist splitting in half and passing over his body like he was shifting into Ghost form. His feet and hands were enveloped by white boots and gloves; his body was covered in a black and white bodysuit with a green "D" symbol on his chest. The suit was simple, like his old classic look. But there were a few differences. The skintight black jumpsuit was the same, although it was now sleeveless, as where the white gloves and boots what went halfway his forearms and shins respectively the same. The white P inside D logo and white belt where there, the same as you all remember. However that was where the differences came in. He had a long white scarf that wrapped around his neck, the ends long and fluttering behind him like a cape, his hair was all slightly spiked and flowed in the wind so his face was completely clear as day all the time. His glowing green eyes where the same cold blue as his human form, only glowing like someone was shining a torch through a wall of ice. And finally he had some simple armour in his legs and shoulders, small smooth shoulder pads with some padding that covered his upper arms and some simple kneepads that also covered some of his thighs with the armour having some glowing ice blue lining. And if you looked closely at Danny you could almost see the air around him freezing

"Amazing." Ember whispered with a smile

"My god..." Vlad gasped in fear, shaking in a rage. After all his growth and his pain…. And Daniel was STRONGER THAN HIM?!

 **"So now I'm going to go all out."** Danny grinned, rolling his shoulders while his voice had an almost echo-ish distortion to it " **Man, this feels good."**

Vlad got ready to fight back, gearing up to defend while attacking. He roared as he created a katana of flames and charged. Danny did the same, making a sword of ice, and countering the slash with his own "How...Did you...make this?" Vlad grunted, slashing against Danny's blade with all his might

 **"Same way you do."** Danny said, fighting back. He span the sword in his hand, showing he was more skilled with a weapon than Vlad was which made sense as Vlad never really fought with weapons seriously, easily pushing Vlad's blade back **"I have had five years to train and practice, I've picked up some skills!"**

"Good to know, boy." Vlad answered. They began to trade blows again, Vlad trying to completely over power Danny while Danny was basically batting away his attacks with skill 'I-I'm not even fazing him!' Vlad gasped 'Impossible! This can't be happening! IT CAN'T!'

'He sure is strong.' Danny thought in slight excitement. He suddenly twisted his body in mid-air as he blocked another slash, kicking Vlad in the jaw 'But not strong enough.'

Ember had fallen to her knees, shaking from the sheer force of the FEEL of the energy the two where emitting. Well, mainly Danny, but Vlad's was still a lot of power. It felt like she was a mouse in front of a lion. It confused her and she couldn't even move her hand 'This…. This is the dipstick's real power?' she thought, a part of her happy she was no longer his enemy

"HNN!" Vlad grunted as he fell to the floor.

 **"How about a remix of an old classic?"** Danny joked before he took a deep breath... And opened his mouth, unleashing a horrifying high pitched noise that would scared you to the core. Unleashing from his mouth where large visible waves of sonic energy, the energy having an ice blue glow and the air distorted around the energy waves showing the attack had an ice elemental boost

"No." Vlad whispered as his eyes shrunk in fear just before the attack hit him "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Vlad screamed in agony as he clutched his ears in shock and pain, being flung back into the woods, transforming back to his normal human self. He fell to his knees, panting. His white hair was in tatters. It was all curved, wild and unkept going to his mid back. His smart suit was all ripped and cut form age, falling apart as it hung off his body. His frame was tall, thin and lanky with a long beard

"Ice power enhanced Ghostly Wail?" Ember muttered in shock, Danny landing and dusting himself off. He didn't even look tired

 **"Yeah. I err...I've been practising."** Danny chuckled in embarrassment as he reattached his gauntlets and belt, the three quickly filling with green ecto-energy. The green and white ring reappeared, washing over him and reverting him to his normal form as he adjusted his belt and gloves once more, the green glow returning to his D/P and more

"Ah...there we go." Danny spoke. "Let's go."

"No." Vlad whispered in shock and anger

"Alright...Should we get him to the hospital?" Ember asked

Danny shrugged, looking at Vlad... To see he was gone! "He's gone...But he'll be back." Danny frowned

Ember nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder nervously

* * *

*With Vlad*

Vlad was now flying away, he was exhausted from the fight and wanted to get back home. He couldn't go back to Amity Park, so he had to go back to Wisconsin. He had several secret labs, he needed to hide. This... This wasn't supposed to happen!

He was supposed to be the ruler of the world. The Superior being among people!

But no... He was pour as shit and was weaker than young Daniel, even after his years of being a gladiator. After years of hard and gruesome battles that pushed him to his limits and beyond. After years of training, pain and torture….. and Daniel was stronger than him!

Unforgivable!

ESPECIALLY as it was young Daniel's fault he was trapped in space and taken prisoner by his former masters! … okay, technically it was Jack Fenton's fault but Vlad focused his hate on his enemy

"My home...My sanctuary..." Vlad whispered as he frowned, reaching his secret lab. He turned transparent and passes through the floor, arriving in a secret lab "Ah...At least one of my labs is safe." He spoke to himself. He sat down in a comfy chair, sighing weakly "Safe..." He sighed in a chair and looked around "Maddie, turn on." He ordered his AI program, a back-up of one that had been corrupted and destroyed

Suddenly a hologram of Danny's mother appeared before him, five years prior to him being off planet _"Hello Vladdie-kins, how have you been?"_ The AI asked in a synthesised version of the voice of the woman he was obsessed with

"Terrible...Exiled from Earth...Enslaved...Beaten and abused." He listed off, looking at his wrist, where there was a torn off shackle

 _"Aww, pour honey-bun."_ She frowned, 'rubbing' his head. But… well… hologram so her hand was not actually touching him

"Maddie...Your face always kept me going." He smiled gently through his tired eyes, feeling safe for the first time in a LONG time

 _"Attention: Project Daniel Masters has finished. Completions time: 4 years 11 months and 8 days."_ She said suddenly, standing tall with her eyes flashing

"He...he's finished? Has the project finished? It's worked?" He asked hopefully, sitting up in excitement.

 _"Cloning 100%, no degradation."_ She repeated/answered

Vlad's heart almost soared...All this time. After failed attempt after failed attempt...He now had it. Right in his grasp

His perfect child

"Can I...see him?" He asked

 _"Of course, My Love."_ The AI Maddie answered before it disappeared. Slowly, a door opened in the wall

Inside the wall, came a large tube with a figure inside. It was a black and white haired fourteen-year-old youth...who looked identical to Danny!

"My perfect son..." Vlad smiled happily, his face twisting into a mad grin "My Daniel Masters."


	4. Vlad's Aftermath

**ChaosSonic1** : The reason for so few Danny/Sam multi chapter stories is rather simple... there isn't much you can do. With him getting with other girls there is setting up the romance, building the romance and the two's connection, everyone's reaction to it, Danny and the other person getting together plus whatever the plot of the story is beyond the romance. But with Sam and Danny most of that is gone already.

Also Ghost and I are using SEVERAL of Butch's concepts for this, as it opens more options.

 **chimera629** :There is no reason for Danny to age slower or whatever, heck since Butch DID age them up that makes sense.  
Danny was always seen as a hero by his town and he lead the ghosts, so he is seen as the worlds hero.  
Dani was 10 in the original show so she is 15 now.  
Dani does not have the Ghostly Wail or Ice Powers.  
And yes, she DOES know how to do all that. The problem? She has a job to do  
And Vlad doesn't have cryokenisis because he has a more fire-elemental connection. It is where Dan Phantom got his fire-elemental connection.

 **Invader Johnny** : Well he is a bit stupid.

 **JacobPhantom** : Look, asshole. You asked this less than AN HOUR after I uploaded the chapter! Have fucking patience!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : I...Don't thnk we're going for THAT Clone Saga.

 **Invader Johnny** : He just wants a family. Anyone can understand that...Though I might be playing "devil's advocate".

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Welp, here is another new chapter. I am really enjoying writing this fic, and so is Ghost. Hope you all continue to enjoy it

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 4:  
Vlad's Aftermath  
**

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Danny was having a family meeting. He had to mention this before anything else. Ember, Jazz, Tucker and Sam where all sat in the Fenton Work base

"Okay, so what's this huge thing you called us for?" Tucker asked in concern

"... Vlad is back." Danny sighed "And he is stronger than ever, he attacked Ember and I while we were going for some food."

"WHAT?!" All but Ember responded

"It's true. And he looked terrible." Ember added "He's apparently been a slave for aliens for the last few years."

"And he has grown stronger." Danny finished "I had to go all out, and that was just because we were outside the city."

"You had to go ALL OUT?" Jazz asked in shock

"Yes." He nodded

"...What are we going to tell Dani? She deserves to know." Sam thought

"We tell her next time we see her." Danny said simply

"Good...It's only right we tell her." Sam nodded in agreement

"Exactly. The last thing we need is to lie to her about this...We're family and I can't lie to her about this." Danny added

"Well she is on a date for now so she probably won't be back for a while." Jazz said

"..." Danny didn't say anything and walked off, into the Ghost Zone labs

"He needs some time alone." Sam said, all of them thinking that and going silent for a while

"... I don't remember ever seeing the Dipstick like that." Ember whispered "He was laughing, exited for a 'real fight'. Like he had grown bored of life and the smiles he gives us are fake. That he doesn't care about winning... He just wants to fight."

"You are reading too much into it Ember." Jazz reassured "All of us can agree the job has spoken grown mundane, day to day. Yet back when he started, the early days, there where the Vlad's and the Pariah Dark's and the evil plots. A part of him, a small part of him, misses the challenge of being a hero. He basically misses the glory days of being the underdog."

"I guess." Ember nodded, holding her guitar tightly in her hand

* * *

*With Danny*

Our hero was standing in front of the, currently, deactivated Fenton Portal. Looking into the mechanical interior his eyes looked empty "... Mum... Dad... I wish you were here." He whispered

* * *

*Flashback, six months ago*

 _"Be safe." Danny asked as he hugged his mother, Maddie Fenton. Maddie had shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She wore, like always, a blue rubber jumpsuit, along with long black rubber gloves and boots. Her suit also has a black belt, which has a pouch for her equipment, and a rubber hood, which she usually wears, along with a pair of black lab googles with red lenses. Currently her hood was down and her goggles where around her neck, allowing her soft and short brown hair free. On the centre of her belt and on her right breast was the D/P symbol of Danny Phantom in green and black respectively_

 _"Oh we will be fine, back before you know it." She smiled_

 _"Your mother is right Danny my boy! The Fenton Flyer, Patent pending, will allow us to traverse the Ghost Zone without an issue! We will discover what is going on there and come right on back, you won't even realise we are gone!" Her husband and Danny's father, Jack Fenton, said in a deep and booming yet cheerful and life filled voice. Jack is large and bulky, with black hair with some white in the back and blue eyes. He always wears an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots similar to his wife's only in his size and he had black D/P symbols on his shoulders. He was standing beside a large silver jet looking thing that had a green D/P symbol on the sides and had green ecto-lines all over it_

 _"Good luck." Jazz whispered as she hugged her parents_

* * *

*End flashback*

That had been the last time he was them, flying into the portal in that ship. They had kept communications for a few weeks until, suddenly, it just... Stopped. Danny had tried to go in there but the others stopped him. The Fenton Flyer's last known location was further into the Ghost Zone then they had explored before, having been caught in a Ghost Zone wind. He couldn't find them if he tried.

He had failed.

'I'm not going to let Plasmius win.' Danny thought strongly

* * *

*With Ember*

Ember was in Danny's room, playing her guitar lightly. She wanted to ease her mind and she knew that the first place Danny would come after he cools down would be here, and she knew he would need someone to talk to. She closed her eyes, beginning to sing her classic song as she remembered how Danny learnt the full story...

* * *

*Flashback- 3 years ago*

 _Danny and Ember where having one of their many collaboration sessions just outside of town, chatting about ideas for songs/new twists in ideas Ember already had. This had been a few months since Ember's restarted music carrier REALLY kicked up. And ironically, it had also been a few months since Danny and Sam had broken up "... Hey, Ember?" Danny asked_

 _"Yeah?" She asked_

 _"... What is the story of Remember?" Danny asked "I mean, I know what the songs says I was wondering about details... If you want."_

 _"... You are the first person to ever ask me that." She smiled softly_

 _"Oh." Danny blinked "You don't have to if you don't want to."_

 _"Well, no harm in telling." She shrugged "Once upon a time there was a young girl called Amber McLean. She loved music, always had since the day she could talk and walk maybe even before that. It was part of her soul. She was never a popular girl, nothing special. Picked on, bullied... ignored. Most people didn't even remember her name. Her parents did their best but they passed away when she was about 10, where she was sent to live with her grandmother. On her fifteenth birthday Amber was given a guitar by her grandmother, using some money her parents left her. A present for her to fully show her love for music. She brought it into school one day, to get some lessons from the music teacher. She had been studying music for years but, now with her own guitar, she had a dream connected with her love and she was going to give it her all."_

 _"That sounds nice." Danny smiled_

 _"... If only it had stayed that way." Ember sighed "Seeing the loner music geek with a cool guitar one of the cool kids, one who Amber had a long time crush on, asked her out. With everything that had happened to her recently she was beyond happy and now, with her crush asking her out, she didn't even hesitate to say yes. She should have known it was fishy, he had never even talked to her before. He didn't even remember her name as he asked her out. But she was too happy, too excited. Too naive."_

 _'I don't like where this is going.' Danny thought_

 _"They had gone out that night and, stupidly, she slept with him without a second thought. She heard nothing from him for nearly two weeks when she finally got him to talk to her again, and they set up another date. Amber waited outside the movie theater that weekend. He didn't show up." Ember continued "She thought he was running late so she waited. He still didn't arrive. But she had faith. She waited and waited and waited and waited... It was nearly midnight when she realised how stupid she had been. She began to walk off home, dejected... And saw him chatting with his friends in the park close bye."_

 _"... Oh no." Danny whispered_

 _"She went up towards them, angry... And heard them talking. He was bragging about how he got Amber to sleep with him and how he was going to steal her guitar, planing on seeking it... Amber ran home crying. Her grandmother was at the hospital, having a simple scan to make sure she was healthy but staying overnight to wait for tests to be processed properly." Ember continued her story, her eyes slightly vacant "Amber fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep, holding her precious guitar... Not knowing what was happening. One of the bitch bullies at her school, who had a crush on the boy taking advantage of pour Amber, decided to play a 'prank' and set a small harmless fire to freak Amber out... The stupid girl had no idea what she was doing. The fire got out of control, Amber was fast asleep... The next thing I knew I woke up in the Ghost zone with blue fire for hair."_

 _"I... am so sorry Ember." Danny whispered, holding her hand gently_

 _"What's past is past. Can't change it. Besides, not your fault." She said, not even caring. Silence fell over the two, neither saying anything_

 _"I... What did you look like?" Danny asked with hesitation_

 _"... Red hair and brown eyes, slightly tanned skin." Ember said after a seconds hesitation before she grinned cockily "Besides that I was always the smoking hot me."_

 _"Yeah." Danny laughed, glad she seemed happier "So... What's up with the one glove on your right arm?"_

 _"Have you tried playing a guitar with your bare hands? The strings can fucking hurt after a while!" Ember laughed_

* * *

*End flashback*

"... You took your time." Ember smiled, taking herself from her memories

"Yeah...Sorry." Danny whispered

"It's fine Danny." She said, being serious "Feeling better?" She asked

"Yeah. I kinda am." He nodded, rubbing his forehead.

Ember smiled, patting the bed next to her "Want to talk?"

"Yeah...Please." He nodded and sat next to her.

She nodded, smiling

* * *

*With Dani*

Dani and her date were currently in a cinema, though to be more to the point, she was coming OUT of the cinema with her date. They were heading to a club, laughing "That...that was great." Dani's date laughed, thinking back to the film.

"I guess " Dani shrugged lightly, smiling

"So, what's this club you're showing me?" He asked

"Eh, just a random little club I heard about." She shrugged

"Oh, okay. Sounds cool." Her date answered. Dani nodded, the two going inside. The sound of music and people dancing was deafening, the two smiled as they headed to the dance floor "This place is awesome!" He called

"Yeah, it is!" Dani responded starting to bounce to the rhythm. Her date laughed and danced with her, the two bopping and swaying to the music together. The two continued to dance until they felt exhausted and they went to the bar "That was fun!" Dani laughed

"Yeah...Yeah, it was." He nodded

Dani smiled, kissing him lightly as they ordered drinks "Thanks." she smiled as she and Tyler took their drinks and downed them. The two laughed a bit, smiling "Want to head out?" Dani asked

"Out where?" He called over the music, looking worried

"Out on the dance floor." Dani answered

"Ah, okay." He nodded with a laugh

"Come on!" Dani smiled, pulling Tyler to the floor

"Gah!" He gasped as he was dragged away "D-Dani!" He blushed as he was pulled away

"Yeah?" she grinned

"Y-You're kinda pulling me tough." Tyler answered

"Sorry, ghost powers." She laughed

"It-it's okay." He answered, although he was blushing a bit

"One more dance." Dani smiled

"Sure." Tyler smiled

* * *

*With Danny*

Danny sighed as he and Ember rested on the bed, Ember sleeping next to him 'Night, Ember...' He thought gently as he began to drift off to sleep. He gently brushed her hair back behind her ear, kissing her cheek gently 'Man...She really DOES look peaceful.' He sighed "She looks so beautiful." He mumbled. Danny drifted off to sleep, lying next to her. He had an arm around her, holding her close as he drifted to sleep

* * *

*In Danny's Dreams*

 _Danny smiled as he sat in a space ship, looking out in amazement at the stars. He looked out to the cosmos, seeing the vastness and majesty that was space. The planets in his sight and exploring the great unknown. He smiled at how childhood dream, his hands on the glass happily "This...this is great." He whispered. He smiled out at the cosmos and laughed lightly "Time to head out." He smiled as he dreamt up an astronaut's uniform_

 _"Be safe." A sort voice whispered into his ear_

 _"Huh?" Danny asked as he looked around. Looking behind him he saw Ember in what could only be described as a sexy astronaut costume_

 _She looked like she was wearing a black and blue skintight bodysuit with motif flames and a "D" symbol "Well? Aren't you going on a spacewalk?" She asked him with a loving smile that Danny wasn't used to seeing on her face_

 _"Yeah. I am." He nodded_

 _Ember smiled and kissed him lightly_

* * *

*Outside Danny's dream*

"Hmm..." Danny smiled gently as he dreamed

Ember yawned, snuggling into Danny's arms lightly. He held his arm and pulled it closely around her, relaxing happily

* * *

*Inside Ember's dream*

 _"GOODNIGHT AMITY PARK!" Ember called on a stage to a cheering crowd, cameras showing her show live to the world. She smiled and waved, walking back stage as the show ended "Ah...Another fan filled concert." She smiled as she patted her brow with a towel_

 _"Mummy!" A small voice cheered, a child tackling her and hugging her_

 _"Hey! How's my little Matchstick?" Ember smiled as she hugged her_

 _"Great!" The figure smiled, revealing it was a child of about 5. The child had flaming hair like Ember, however the flames where white instead of Ember's coral blue burning locks. She had slightly tanned skin and neon green eyes. She was wearing a baggy white short sleeve shirt with a black D/P logo on the front, some dark coloured cargo pants and a pink bag with Ember's blue fire logo on her back "You want real good out there Mummy!"_

 _"Well, I always give my audience a great show." Ember responded, kissing the child's cheek_

 _"You where amazing babe." Danny smiled as she walked over_

 _"Awe...Thanks, hun." Ember smiled, seeing smiled and kissed him, her daughter making an 'Ew' face "Oh, you'll learn." Ember teased_

 _"Nope!" she shook her head_

 _"Come here, Princess." Danny smiled, lifting her daughter. "Want to go flying?"_

 _"Yeah!" The girl smiled, her eyes literally glowing_

 _"Then let's go." Ember smiled as the three of them began to fly into the night sky._

 _She smiled happily, flying alongside her husband and her daughter_

* * *

*Outside Ember's mind*

"Hmm..." The rock star ghost smiled happily with happy tears as she slept. Outside the room, just looking through the gap of the door, Jazz and Sam laughed lightly with Tucker taking pictures

"He isn't going to live this down." Jazz smiled

"Like you with Danny in the Gorilla enclosure?" Sam teased Tucker.

"Hey! You promised not to mention that again!" Tucker huffed

"Nope." Sam snickered

"Oh man." Tucker frowned

* * *

*With Vlad*

Vlad was wearing more respectable clothes, having a shave and a haircut. He was now back in his bunker seeing his future progeny. Slowly the green liquid was draining away

 _"He is ready, Lamb-Chop."_ The Maddie AI spoke as the figure inside the tube slowly got out

"Hello son." Vlad smiled

"Hello... Father." The clone said with an evil grin


	5. The Plot Thickens

**kaylaevans43** : Vlad mixed his DNA with Danny's for this clone.

 **Invader Johnny** : Eventually

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ShadowKing1992** : You're right to have that bad feeling.

 **kaylaevans43** : Daniel's DNA is a mix of Danny's and Vlad's.

 **Lonestar88** : Glad you liked the exposition

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! I think this chapter will be a bit short but I do really hope you like this!

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 5:  
The Plot Thickens  
**

* * *

It was the next morning, the Fenton Household was waking up...More so than the others. Ember was frozen, looking at Danny's sleeping face inches from hers with their bodies wrapped around each other a bit 'Oh...My god...Is...this...no-no way.' She thought. She was just frozen, unable to mode in both shock and fear 'What do I do? What do I do?' She thought, forgetting that she was a ghost. Yeah, fear does that to you

"Hmm..." Danny moaned gently, feeling Ember's body in his arms

Ember's body stiffened once more, her hair blazing lightly 'What do I do?!' She blushed

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Kitty yelled as she slammed the door open, walking inside

"GAH!" The two leaped out of bed in shock

"Good morning." Kitty laughed

"Jeez, Kitty! What the hell?!" Danny snapped

"It's nearly lunchtime!" Kitty frowned

"Lunch?!" The two asked in shock

"...Yeah?" Kitty answered

"Crap!" They flinched

"Come on, get dressed and come down." Kitty sighed. She then turned intangible and passed through the floor, giving them some privacy

"I...err..." Danny and Ember looked at each other, feeling awkward.

"I'll just..." Ember pointed downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll get...get dressed." Danny nodded. He flew quickly, getting into the bathroom while Ember made sure her cloths where okay

She flattened down her clothes to make them straight and neat...though she needed to do her makeup. She sighed as she looked into the mirror Danny normally used to make sure his hair wasn't too messy, pulling out her make up kit. She didn't need to do much, just some lipstick and her classic eye-cheek patterns but still 'There that's better.' She thought. She sighed, smiling happily at the memory of her dream 'Hmm...Such a nice dream...' Ember thought gently as she imagined having a daughter 'Hee-hee-hee! That was great.' She thought as she headed downstairs. She smiled, wishing it may one day happen

"Well, YOU seem to be in a good mood." Jazz spoke as she was making a sandwich.

"Yep." She smiled

"Care for a sandwich?" Jazz asked

"Yes, please." Ember nodded

"Okay." Jazz smiled "Anything particular?"

"Please: chicken, lettuce, hot sauce and peppers." Ember asked

"Because spicy." Jazz joked

"Duh." Ember stuck her tongue out playfully and laughed

Kitty smiled, looking at her phone "Oh this is CUTE!" Kitty squeaked as she saw a picture on it.

"What?" Ember blinked

"Nothing. Just two cute puppies cuddling." Kitty smiled

"... And you are lying." Ember frowned "Meaning it has something to do with me. Give it!"

"Nuh-uh." Kitty phased as Ember tried to reach for it.

"Give it!" Ember snapped, reaching for i

"Jazz: Heads up!" Kitty tossed her phone over.

"Got it." She nodded, grabbing it

"You Judas!" Ember tried to reach for it

"... What's going on?" Dani blinked as she walked in "You're all weird."

"Kitty's got a picture of something and I want to see!" Ember answered "And it's something to do with me, I know it!"

"...What, the picture from last-?" Dani asked before being interrupted

"Quiet kid!" Kitty said, covering Dani's mouth

"... Last what?" Ember growled

"Last...Week. It's a photo going over the internet." She answered. Ember frowned, her hair flaming

"You want to see?" Jazz asked

"YES!" Ember answered "Give it! NOW!"

"Jeez! Calm down!" Jazz answered. She gave up and gave the phone to Ember, Ember seeing the picture of her and Danny spelling and hugging. Ember's eyes widened and the colour flushed to her cheeks. She was blushing up a storm.

"You okay?" Dani asked in worry

"M-M-Muh...Me...D-D-Danny..." She blushed. Her face was bright red, her hair flaming wildly

"Oh...She's embarrassed..." Kitty warned in a sing song voice.

"Really." Jazz grinned

"Yeah...And when she's embarrassed-" Kitty backed up

Ember's flame hair shot off a pile of steam from feeling embarrassed, which activated the sprinklers "AAAAAHHHHH!" Ember screamed, shielding herself from the water

"Turn it off!" Dani called out as Jazz went to the sprinkler system to turn it off. She quickly topped a few buttons, ending the sprinklers. The four girls were now wet...and the sandwiches were ruined.

"Darn it." Jazz flinched

"What happened? Was there a fire?" Danny asked as he came down in a wet shirt that showed off his abs.

"..." Ember and Kitty's faces both turned bright red, Ember's hair shooting up in a pillar of flames, while Dani blushed and covered her face with Jazz looking away casually

"What?" Danny asked as he looked at them in confusion

"Nothing." The girls said together, Kitty getting a nosebleed

"Here." Jazz said, passing the phone to him

"What's this?" Danny asked as he looked at the picture. "...OH GOD! NOT AGAIN!" He blushed

"Huh?" Dani blinked

"It's like that time...Come on!" Danny groaned

"What time?" Dani frowned, hating being out of the loop

"The time he and Tucker slept in a zoo office, it was a cute picture." Jazz smiled

"Noooo!" Danny groaned

* * *

*With Sam*

"Achoo!" Sam sneezed as she was getting out of her car "What was with that?" She mumbled. She shrugged and headed out to her next house she was going to check. She was on the clock... Unfortunately

"Let's see...Who's next?" She wondered. She sighed, walking to the house of a random ghost

* * *

*with Tucker*

Tucker was looking over some documents that needed certifying. He grumbled, another boring day in office. That was when a knock came from the door "Come in." He called out, putting the documents down and sighed. Opening the door a very familiar figure walked in and Tucker wanted to jump out of the window. It was the head of the anti-Human/Ghost marriage campaign

"Mr Foley." The figure spoke; it was a man with a short trimmed grey hair and a scowl on his face. He was wearing a business suit and tie.

"Mayor." Tucker frowned "Yes Mr Rogers?"

"You've been ignoring my calls." Mr Rogers answered, having a condescending tone to his voice

"Running a town is busy work." He frowned

"Isn't it common courtesy to answer the people's calls?" Mr Rogers asked

"I have had meetings." He said simply "What is it?"

"It's about our "Anti-Ghost Marriage" policy." Mr Rogers answered. "And our movement."

"And?" Tucker glared

"We were hoping you'd consider overlooking it." He answered

"I already have. The twenty times you have sent it to me." Tucker frowned

"You must understand...It's "Death do us part". Not "Death and life bound forever". It's not natural." Mr Rogers answered

"And Ghosts CAN die." Tucker frowned "But ignoring that fact, you are saying that if your wife died but came back as a ghost you shouldn't be allowed to be in a relationship with her? Despite her being the exact same person. Despite still BEING a person."

"Dead is dead. Once nature runs its course, it's SUPPOSED to be as such." He answered

"And yet these ghosts are a thing." Tucker deadpanned

"You'll soon see that I'm right in the end." Mr Rogers answered as he left.

"Great." He sighed 'I REALLY hope he doesn't run against me in the elections.' He thought sadly. Luckily he had some time until then. Maybe then he'll be off his heels.

He sighed, his secretary walked in "Sir, is everything alright?" The secretary asked in worry

"Huh? Oh, yeah Sophie." He nodded, looking and the beautiful girl. She was a tanned woman with black hair, C-Cup breasts and wearing a white shirt with black trousers and flat shoes "Thanks." He smiled lightly at her

"Of course sir. I've managed to catalogue your next meetings for the coming week." Sophie spoke handing over a file. She knelt next to him, putting the file in front of him

"Ah, thank you." He answered with a smile and a blush, especially as he tried not to look at her chest or her beautiful face "Ahem...Is...is this all?" He asked

"You have a meeting in two hours." The tanned woman nodded with a beautiful smile

"Good to know." Tucker nodded and looked at the file, trying not to look at her 'She is so beautiful.' he thought

"Will that be all, sir?" Sophie asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He nodded

"Thank you, sir." Sophie left with a respectable nod

Tucker tried to keep his eyes down but they were drawn to her ass in that short skirt 'My god...She's beautiful!' He blushed and covered his face in his work. She always has been, so absolutely beautiful. 'Hmm...What am I going to do?' He thought. 'If I act on this, people will say that I was abusing my status...and Mr Rogers will have a field day.' He sat back gently, rubbing his forehead 'And if I do ask her out she might feel obligated to accept to keep her job.' He sighed gently and whispered to himself. "Caught between my hormones and my obligation." He sighed

* * *

*with Dani*

Dani was still giggling to herself, from hearing about her brother's photo-faux-pas. She was going out, heading to school "Oh...That's going to keep me up all day." She smiled. She smiled, arriving in class happily

"Good morning, Ms Fenton...You seem to be in a good mood." Mr Lancer spoke

"Yep." She smiled

"Oh...very well then. Has everyone taken their seats?" Lancer asked. When he had taken registry he nodded and stood tall "Well class, we have a new student.". The class talked among themselves as they heard that. Wondering WHO the new student was going to be. "May I introduce Mr Daniel Streams."

In walked a suit-wearing individual, having black and white hair. His aura seemed to project wealth and dignity...But what caught most people's attention...was this boy looked like Danny Fenton!

"Hello everyone." The teen nodded with a polite an accent. The class were aghast in awe, seeing Daniel speak. Even LOOK like him! But most in shock was Dani...She couldn't believe it. She didn't WANT to believe it.

'What the fuck is going on?' she thought

"Now Daniel, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Mr Lancer asked

"I do not have anything to say, sir." He shrugged "I enjoy reading classical literature though."

"Of Mice And Men! A well-read student!" Mr Lancer exclaimed with a smile

The student smiled and walked off to his seat. He sat by the back, sitting comfortably and attentively. 'It begins.' he thought, Dani looking at him in confusion

* * *

*With Danny*

Danny was currently working around town, keeping the peace. He had already caught three smaller ghosts who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, which had given them the chance to cause real big problems "That job took longer than I thought." Danny sighed as he flew around the city, patrolling "Any signals Jazz?" He asked

"Nothing major, I think. A few trouble makers, but you already got them." Jazz answered

"So head back?" He asked

"Yeah, head back." Jazz answered as she worked on the data.

"... You okay?" Danny frowned

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She nodded

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything." Danny answered

"Yes, I'm fine." She laughed nervously

"Well...Okay. I'm coming back home." Danny answered, flying back. He turned around and took off at high speeds

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back at the house Jazz was sitting at her computer. She was typing away at the computer with a smile. She was nearly finished with designing her chair, her new tech "There...this...this should be good." She smiled. She smiled, saving her work "Now...For a snack." She stretched out. She hummed happily as she left the office, arms behind her back as she walked through the near factory like building extension of their house. She soon entered the main room and went right for the kitchen, making a sandwich "Ah...Right next to the "Emergency Ham"." Jazz sighed. She chuckled and made a second for Danny, knowing he would be back any second. "There we go." She smiled.

 **"Thank you for using the Fenton Fridge. Please note, the Emergency Ham has expired."** A voice from the fridge spoke, with Jack Fenton's voice

"... Dad." Jazz whispered sadly

"Hey Jazz." Danny spoke as he came through the sky-light.

"Oh, hey." She laughed nervously, passing him the sandwich

"Oh, thanks." Danny smiled and took it from her. "Nom...Hmm...This is great."

"Yes it is." She smiled

* * *

*With Ember*

"Okay, this should be it." Ember spoke looking over the settings with her crew. They nodded, proud with there dry run "Good job everyone." Ember smiled, praising them. They all clapped with smiles, preparing for a break before doing a costume rehearsal

"Okay, we're gonna need a few minutes for costume." One performer spoke

"Yeah, I know." Ember nodded "I'll be tuning my guitar in the meantime."

"Okay, Ms McLain." The staff answered

Ember smiled as she sat down, playing her guitar lightly. Her fingers strummed gently, plucking at the notes and played a simple tune. She smiled gently, looking to the sky 'I wonder...If that dream will happen in reality?' She thought

"You okay Em?" Kitty asked

"Huh? Oh...Yeah, just thinking." She answered as she continued to strum.

"About your true love?" Kitty grinned

"Shut up... No. I was thinking...about the future." Ember answered

"With your boy toy." She laughed

Ember blushed and stopped playing. "Sh-shut up." Kitty laughed and hugged Ember lightly with a gentle smile "Oh...Why is love complicated?" Ember blushed

"Because the universe has to have some fun." She mumbled bitterly "...I'm sorry I can't be any help." Kitty sighed

"It's fine." Ember smiled

"...Want to talk about it?" Kitty asked kindly

"Well...Not really. You're just gonna tease me again." Ember frowned

"I promise, I won't." Kitty answered "I'm done with teasing for now, serious girl talk time."

"Okay...Last night...I had a good dream." Ember answered

"Oooh! Details!" Kitty said in excitement

"Well...It started with a Woodstock-sized concert...It was sold out. I was standing at the end of my concert..." Ember smiled explaining it.

"Sounds like your sort of dream." Kitty smiled

"Yeah...So, I walked backstage...And I had my daughter there." Ember sighed happily

"Daughter?" Kitty smiled

"Yeah...My daughter. She was like a little me. But...But she wasn't ALL me." Ember answered

"Well duh, or she'd be a clone." Kitty rolled her eyes "And I know who try other half is, obviously."

"Yeah...It...It was Danny's and mine." Ember answered, holding her heart. "It...It was great."

"I'm glad you had a nice dream." She nodded

"It was...I'd really like that to happen." Ember answered with a hopeful tone.

"I know you do girl." Kitty nodded

"What am I gonna do?" She asked

"Ember, the rock star of ghosts, is being shy?" Kitty blinked in shock

"Kinda." Ember blushed

"Wow, I didn't think that would happen." She smiled

"Well...Stranger things have happened." Ember answered

"True." She nodded

* * *

*With Vlad*

Vlad was currently in the bathroom, he needed a long hot shower and a shave. "Hmm...Home." Vlad sighed as he relaxed in a chair He smiled, picking up some very VERY old looking pages which were surrounded with a green glow...


	6. Several D's

**Lonestar88** : Maybe.

 **Mighty TAB X** : She doesn't really have blood, why would it be a ship(?) and Vlad does NOT have the InfiniMap, it is something different.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **L** : Shut up L. Vlad DID use his own DNA to make Daniel. We're planning that.

 **Invader Johnn** y: Maybe. Maybe not...But most likely.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yep. Not the best day.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, here's a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. This is where we get into Daniel, also sorry for the short chapter

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 5:  
Several D's  
**

* * *

There was that strange copy of her father in her school. What was she to think? How could she tell her family about this? Just... Who was he?! 'Grr...! Who IS he?!' Dani thought in frustration. She frowned, looking down the hall where she saw Mr Daniel Streams surrounded by his quickly grown fanbase and even some girls were fawning over him. Dani growled a bit, slamming her locker shut "Damn it." She frowned and left to get away. She walked to the lunch room, sighing. Dani sighed, waiting in line with a lunch tray 'Please let this part of the day will be quiet.' Dani thought to herself

"Here you go deary." LunchLady smiled as she gave Dani her meal

"Thank you." Dani answered with a respectful nod, sliding down the queue to the register. She payed the small fee and walked off, heading towards her normal table in the back... Where 'Daniel' was already sitting, eating his lunch with his fangirls and fanboys surrounding him. She sighed and headed to an empty table, wanting to be away from all this crazy 'That ass.' she thought

"Wow...You're so cool, Daniel." One of the fangirls fawned

"Oh please, my lady, I have done nothing to earn such praise." Daniel smiled. The girl giggled at being called "My lady".

Dani sighed and rolled her eyes at that, trying to ignore them, this guy was an asshole. Dani just continued to ignore the commotion, wanting to only have her lunch... Until he noticed that the guy had walked towards her

"Excuse me, Ms Fenton?" Daniel asked Dani

"Yes?" Dani asked with a frown, feeling warm

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Daniel asked in a friendly and inviting tone

"I... Sure." Dani nodded, not noticing her cheeks where red

"I must say...I've noticed that you've been ignoring me. May I ask why?" he asked

"I haven't been ignoring you." Dani shrugged "I don't speak to many people."

"Well...Could I do something to alleviate that?" He asked, gently placing his hand over hers

"Like?" She asked almost shyly

"Well...Maybe I can help by talking to you?" He smiled

"You already are." Dani said

Daniel chuckled lightly at that "That is true." He nodded elegantly

"...Why're you talking to me?" Dani asked, looking at him sheepishly.

"Pardon?" He blinked

"Just...you were talking to your fans over there...Why're you talking to me?" Dani clarified

"Well, my lady, you looked lonely." The boy who looked like a younger version of her father with black and white hair smiled charmingly at her

Dani blushed a little, unnaturally with a small flame appearing near her fingers for a second "I...I'm kinda, always lonely."

"Oh? But do you not have any friends? What about your family? Or a lover?" Daniel masked

"My family is great...And no. I don't have a lover." Dani answered

"I did have a date a few nights ago and it was real nice, but the guy wasn't really my type. It was fun and the guy was great, but he was a bit too shy for me." Dani admitted

"Oh really? What IS your type?" He asked

"Well..." She whispered, looking away "You see that... Well... I am not really sure. But I do know I like 'strong' guys."

"Oh...Really?" Daniel smiled lightly

"Yes." She nodded

"Anything else?" He smirked dashingly, cupping her chin and moving his face closer to hers

"I...I'm not sure." Dani blushed, feeling flustered

"Then how about I SHOW you what your type is." Daniel smiled almost condolingly, moving their faces even closer until they nearly kissed

'Oh god oh god oh god oh god!' Dani was thinking in rapid panic, her face bright red as she shook a bit... When a pinkish-red mist escaped her mouth and nose, which concealed the purple mist that left Daniel's mouth with the mists mixing together and brushing against both of their faces

'Great.' Daniel thought in annoyance

"S... Sorry. I... I should go and sort this out." Dani mumbled weakly, pulling back

"I..." Daniel began to speak, before sighing as Dani left. 'Darn it.' He growled, clenching his fists as his fangirls ran to his sides. They began to rattle off random bullshit he didn't care about, his eyes glowing red

* * *

*With Dani*

Dani panted as she ran through the halls, a pink-white ring forming around her and passing over her body revealing her Ghost Form. Dani flew through the school, confused about what was going on, and arrived in the computer lab where the tech was coming to life "What the? Oh, right...Technus." Dani wondered before she realised which ghost was obsessed with technology "Come on out, you are under violation of the ghost-human co-existence laws!" She ordered "Do not make this harder than it has to be!" Coming out of the computer lab was a hulking mismatch of computers, hard drives and other electronics. It had a roughly humanoid face, the figure laughing

"Beware, my child! It is I, Technus 3.5, the MASTER of Technology!" The ghost proclaimed

"... Did you miss everything I said?" She frowned

"Huh? Oh...sorry." Technus answered, flying out of the tech body

"You are causing a disturbance. Now either go to Fenton Works or be sent to the Ghost Zone." Dani glared

"No! This is my third strike, I'll be sent back either way!" Technus yelled in shock

"Well, sorry but too bad for you." Dani shrugged

"Or maybe... I just need to get rid of the witness!" Technus snarled, re-entering his tech body

"I don't need this today." Dani frowned and got ready for a fight. She yelled, charging

* * *

*With Danny*

Danny was back at Fenton Works, he was looking at some of the gear he needed to use in protecting the city. He was working carefully, adjusting the tech gently "Here...we are..." He whispered as he focused. He sighed, sitting back and rubbing his eyes. He was glad everything was quiet but he was worried about what Vlad was planning. He felt like... Something was off 'Vlad's back...I can't believe it.' He frowned 'After ALL of this time. Who knows WHAT he will do.' Just what WAS he planning? Almost nothing good. He sighed, rubbing his neck lightly

"You okay Danny?" Jazz asked

"Huh? Oh...Sorry Jazz...I was just thinking." He sighed

"About Vlad." She said simply

"Yeah...about Vlad." Danny nodded

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Jazz assured

"I hope you are right." Danny nodded

* * *

*With Dani*

"This is NOT alright!" Dani yelled as Technus was wrapping cables around her in a large cacoon "Bad touch! Bad touch!" She yelled in hopes of startling him, fighting against the bindings as he slowly crushed her

"Sorry, not sorry. I'm NOT going back to the Ghost Zone!" Technus answered

Meanwhile, outside the room, Daniel Streams as watching silently. He examined the fight intently, keeping his eyes on both Dani and Technus "I hope she does not die, that would ruin the fun." Daniel said with an evil grin. Seeing her yell and gasp in pain gave him an idea. He quickly grabbed a chair and with a 'heroic' help he ran in and hit Technus with the chair, the chair breaking and dealing no damage

"Huh? What was...YOU?!" Technus wondered who hit him and then backed up in fright, releasing Dani. He took a second to look at Daniel before he frowned and back handed him, 'making' him fly into a wall and hit it 'hard'

"DANIEL!" Dani called in worry... Before she growled in anger, her hair blazing "ARGH!" Dani roared as her hair turned into a blazing fire, much like Ember's and noticing the flames that engulfed her fists

"What the?" Technus gasped in shock. Dani rushed forward so fast there was a small sonic boom, her blazing fists slamming away at Technus and melting his body "Argh, argh, argh!" Technus roared in pain. Soon the armour was completely gone, the ghost lying on the floor weakly as Dani stopped her assault on the heavily wounded ghost "Urgh..." Technus groaned in pain as he lay on the floor

Dani panted, standing up slowly... Before she ran to Daniel's side "Are you okay?" She asked him in worry

"I am fine. How are you?" he asked gently with a heart stealing smile

"I...I'm fine." Dani answered

"I'm glad." Daniel smiled before he kissed her suddenly, pulling her close

"Hmm?!" Dani gasped and her eyes widened. Her eyes was wide as she felt Daniel's lips against hers, the teen holding her close. After a few seconds her eyes flickered closed, returning the kiss with a gentle moan

'Got you.' Daniel thought as he held her. One hand on her back, the other on the upper thigh of her right leg. He kissed her softly, feeling her plump lips moving against his as he had to hold back his grin

Soon they broke the kiss, Dani panted with a happy smile and half mixed eyes "W... Wow." She whispered gently

"How was it?" Daniel asked

"F... Fantastic." She admitted with a smile, the ring appearing around her and changing her back to normal

"You know, I prefer your Ghost form." Daniel said idly, brushing his knuckles of his left hand against her cheek affectionately "You look so very exotic and your cloths make you look exquisite. But your human form is still oh so beautiful."

"... Thank you." She whispered with red cheeks, trying not to look into his eyes before he kissed her again. Dani gasped and moaned once more, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close "My hero." She whispered between the kiss, talking about how he saved her from Technus but also confused why she was welcoming this so well

"My Ghost Angel." He said almost like he was commanding her, holding her close with his hands gliding over her body slowly and teasingly but also in a way that seemed to say he was 'staking his claim' to her

"H... Hey! Knock it off." She mumbled as she broke the kiss

"You said you liked strong men." He said, looking into her eyes with lust

"Y-Yeah...But...This-" Dani tried to answer

"What?" He asked, a hand going up her shirt slowly

"I-I'm not ready." She answered "Please stop."

"... Very well, my lady." He said with a dashing smile, pulling his hand from her shirt "I am sorry I got ahead of myself, your beauty and my passion got the better of me. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Well...Y-You kinda did." Dani answered

"I know, and I apologize greatly for that." Daniel nodded, giving her neck slow gentle kisses "It is wrong to make a beauty such as you feel that way, I will do what I can to make it up to you."

"N-no...But...I...Hmm!" She blushed

"Yes?" He asked with a look that would make any girl his age putty in his hands

"You're...just...You remind me of someone." Dani whispered in embarrassment

"But you clearly want me, romantically." He whispered, urging her on

"I...Y...E-Excuse me." Dani responded as she broke the embrace.

"It is okay Danielle." Daniel smiled as she ran off

Once she was gone, his face slowly twisted to an evil grin as he licked his lips with a former tongue "Everything is going according to plan." She whispered with a grin, standing up... And noticing Technus was still unconscious on the floor "It is time to get rid of a pesk." He snarled, a black-blue ring appearing around his waist and passing over his body revealing his Ghost form. His hair turned from black with a white stripe, it was inverted, white hair with a black stripe. His eyes turned blood red and his body was cloaked in a black bodysuit with red gloves and boots. His skin turned blue and he gained subtle fangs. His hair was curved up like horns, he had a knee length white cape with a red interior and a large collar. On his chest was a strange, inverted, version of the D/P logo in red

"Urgh...Wh-what? No...Wait..." Technus groaned, seeing Daniel's ghost form

"W... Who are you?!" he asked in fear

"I'm Daniel Plasmius." He grinned, grabbing Technus by the shirt... and slammed his glowing pink hand down


	7. Everyday is date night

**Lonestar88** : Maybe.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Vlad has always had black and white rings. The colours are weird with no known rules given.

 **chimera629** : She is not thinking. Her powers and Dani's attitude is making her mind go wild. Dani is a pure clone of Danny, the DNA has just been messed with. And yes they do age normally, there is no reason for them not to

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Meazm** : Glad you like him as a character

 **Invader Johnny** : Yeah, he IS scary.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

A shortish chapter but I hope you like it, I worked hard.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 7:  
Everyday is date night  
**

* * *

Dani was flying off campus, she just needed to get away from Daniel. She was panting, feeling the heat leave her body as she flew through the skies "What...what is with him?" She gripped her heart "Why... why does he looked like Dad... I mean Danny. And why... why does he make me feel like this?' she whispered "Am...Am I...Oh...I HOPE I'm not turning into Loraine McFly!" She groaned "... I real hope I don't LIKE like him." she added under her breath "...What am I gonna do?" She wondered. She sighed, closing her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. It felt... nice to kiss him.  
But he looks like Danny!  
But he was real nice.  
But Danny was basically her dad!  
But he was a perfect gentleman and really cute.  
But... but... DANNY!

"GAHHHHH!" She screamed

She shot a large blast of green ecto-energy into the air, however if you looked closely you could see a tint of red inside the blast. She panted, shaking lightly as she stopped her ecto-blast attack "What... should I do?" she whispered

* * *

*with Sam*

Sam was currently in the cafe after working four hours of checking up on some civilian Ghosts. She smiled, seeing her new... was he her boyfriend? Well, he was waiting for her "Hey." The worker came over, sending a salad over to Sam

"Hey." Sam smiled, sitting opposite... the guy she was dating, she'll go with that

"Wait long?" He asked

"No, no I haven't." Sam answered

"You okay?" he asked gently

"Well...Just my job, really." She answered

"Work still hard?" He asked with a smile

"Kind, more tiresome with rogues, actually." Sam sighed

"Is there anything else you would want to do?" he asked in worry

"Well...It's important. What I do. But...It's not like when we started." Sam answered

"You've told me that a bit." He nodded "But you didn't tell me what other job you would want."

"Honestly...I'm not sure." Sam answered sadly.

"I haven't given it much thought after Ghosts became a thing to the world."

"Well...Maybe I can help?" Sam's date asked

"Huh?" Sam blinked

"Try and find you something you like." He answered

"My friends need me." She shook her up

"Well...Alright. I'll leave you with your salad." Sam's date answered

"Thanks, Issac." She answered "What do you want?" She asked

"Oh...err...Probably the same." He answered

"I'll pay today." She promised

"Yeah?" Issac asked

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded

"Thank Sam." He smiled

* * *

*With Tucker*

Tucker was taking a lunch break from his duties, he needed to wind down. He was sat back, eating his sandwich happily "Hmm...Thank you, mum." He thought to himself as he ate. The door soon opened, his security walking in "Hmm? Oh, hello." Tucker spoke

"Sorry for interrupting you." She smiled awkwardly, sitting in front of his desk

"Oh, it's okay Sophie." Tucker answered "What's the matter?"

"I... Things have gotten awkward for me." She said sadly

"Really? What about?" Tucker asked as he tried to keep his cool around her.

"I... I'm pregnant sir." She admitted

"Y-You're pregnant?" Tucker blinked in shock

"Yes." She nodded sadly, looking down at her hands "I... I had a one night stand a few weeks ago, a month at most. Haven't seen the guy since, don't even remember his name. And now... I..." She sighed, putting her hand on her stomach

"My goodness..." Tucker sighed and rubbed his eyes, putting his sandwich down. "What are you going to do?"

"I... I'm going to keep it." She admitted "I couldn't get rid of it, it's my baby. But I... I will do ANYTHING to make its life better." She said as she looked Tucker in the eye with a serious expression making him feel nervous/awkward

"I...Err...I-I understand." He gulped seeing her eyes and face almost right next to him. Sophie nodded...Before she got on her knees "S-Sophie!" Tucker gasped

"I will do ANYTHING for it." She stressed, reaching for his belt

"H-Hey, wait! Sophie!" Tucker panicked, stopping her from doing anything drastic.

"What?" she asked, almost sounding hurt

"Wait...Hold on...Okay?" Tucker pushed her hands away from his belt.

"Why?" She frowned "Am I not pretty enough for this?"

"N-No! No, you-you're BEAUTIFUL! You're amazing!" Tucker answered "In fact I... I love you!"

"Y-You love..." Sophie gasped in shock, looking up at him

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile

"So...Well...Where...Where does this leave us?" Sophie asked

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked

"Am...Am I fired?" She asked

"No, of course not." He smiled

"Thank you...But...You said...You love me?" She asked

"I do." He nodded "You are beautiful and funny and honestly, without you I wouldn't be able to stay sane doing this job."

Sophie smiled at that. "Thank you, sir. I always do my best."

"I know you will." He nodded "So...Would you...Like to go out with me?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Sure." She smiled

Tucker gave a happy huff and smiled "Great!"

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Vlad grunted as he was thrown out of a glowing green portal, heavily wounded "ARGH! AH...I...I must be rusty..." He grunted as he held his side but he looked at the portal in fear. The Ghost Zone. It... It was... What in the world?!

It was hell!

* * *

*with Dani*

It was after school, getting on for five pm, Dani was already back home. She had skipped the rest of school, wanting to be as far away from Daniel as possible "Oh...What the hell is with me?" She frowned, hiding in her bed. She groaned, a knock coming from her door "What?" Dani frowned in her pillow

"Dani? Can I come in?" Jazz called through

"I guess." Dani answered as she lifted her head out of her pillow briefly. The door opened, the red head entering the room with a smile

"How're you doing?" Jazz asked as she walked up to Dani "We got a call from your school. You apparently skipped half the school day, you okay?"

"No...No I'm not." Dani frowned, curling herself up

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked

Dani grumbled and didn't want to talk about it, but she knew her "aunt" would inquire further into it. "I... There is a new guy at school. And I kind of like him." She said, skipping details "But he... Reminds me... Of Daddddddy! Danny! I said Danny." She said, leaving more info out at the end before she lied and covered her mistake of nearly calling Danny 'Dad'

"There's...a boy you like? And he reminds you of Danny?" Jazz blinked

"Yeah. And because he reminds me of Danny I... I don't know if I should be with him. Because it feels awkward. But... But I like him." Dani explained awkwardly

"Oh..." Jazz answered, stroking Dani's head as best she could considering that she was under a layer of quilt and pillows.. She honestly didn't know what to say there, not off the top of her head at least

"Hmm..." Dani groaned as she felt hot under her quilt

"... All I can say is that, sometimes, you should try and follow your heart." Jazz sighed "What It's can be some of the worst regrets."

"I guess..." Dani frowned and poked her head out of her quilt. "...It was warm in there."

"Really? The heating's not on." Jazz blinked

"Yeah...but...I feel hot." Dani frowned

"Maybe you're ill?" Jazz frowned in worry "Look. Tomorrow go to class, seriously you shouldn't skip, and if you are feeling unwell at lunch you have my permission to come home. I will leave a signed note on the table for you so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay...thanks." Dani nodded

"And remember what I told you about the boy." She smiled

"Try and follow my heart and have no regrets." Dani nodded

"No." She shook her head "Follow your heart so you don't worry about What If's."

"I...I guess." She responded

Jazz nodded, rubbing her back before she left "Oh, and remember, Ember's concert is tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow?" Dani asked in confusion, blinking lightly

"Yeah." Jazz nodded

"...I guess I can go there." Dani smiled gently

"Of course you can." She smiled

"Thank you." Dani hugged Jazz and sighed

"We weren't going to stop you." Jazz laughed

* * *

*With Danny*

Danny hummed as he arrived at Ember's big arena, ready to take her someplace to eat "Wow...A sold out show." Danny smiled

"Good thing you and the 'gang' have VIP backstage passes." Ember smiled as she walked out

"That IS lucky." Danny responded. "Wow, new costume for the show?" and Danny was right, as Ember was now dressed differently than normal. She was dressed in a blue shirt, black jacket and jeans with blue flames

"No, decided to be a bit casually." She shrugged

"You NEVER dress 'casually'." Danny said with a raised eyebrow "You are a 'rockstar 24/7'."

"Well I decided to do something different okay." She huffed and looked away, holding back her ecto-blush

"Well...You look really good." Danny answered

"Thanks." She smiled happily, feeling proud

"I guess there's no reason to ask if you're okay for the concert." Danny spoke

"We've been working hard." Ember nodded "But we decided to add two new songs to the list yesterday, changing things up."

"Oh yeah? No chance of a preview?" Danny asked

"Nuh-uh. You're gonna have to wait till the show." Ember answered "I want it to be a surprise."

"Well...Alright. I know you'll rock the show." Danny answered

"Thanks." She smiled lightly "Come on, let's go."

"Alright." Danny nodded and lead the way. 'I hope she likes the place we're going to.' He thought

'I wonder where we are going.' Ember thought, thinking of this as a date. Which is why she got dressed up. Danny lead Ember to an open air restaurant, nice decor and setting "Oooh. Nice." She grinned

"Yeah, well...I kinda figured you'd like it." Danny admitted, though he was a bit nervous.

"Thanks." She smiled a bit "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Danny asked

"You where red." She nodded

"I...Aha..." Danny blushed lightly

"It's nothing." He laughed a bit

"Shall we?" Ember smiled

"Um, yeah. Sure." Danny answered nervously.

She nodded and took his hand with a smile. Danny lead Ember to the table where he pulled the chair out for her "Thank you." She smiled, sitting down with a smile

"No problem." Danny responded and sat down 'She looks real cute like that.' he thought

"Sir, Madam. Would you like to order?" A waiter came over

"Oh." Danny blinked

"Soup please, I've been eating every day recently so I should really watch my weight." Ember asked

"Of course. Sir?" The waiter asked

"... Burger please?" He asked with a laugh

"Of course. Any preference?" The waiter asked. "Chicken, fish, beef?"

"Er... feel like beef today." Danny asked

"Of course. Drinks?" The waiter asked

"A soft drink." Ember answered "Diet cola."

"I'll have a normal coke." Danny asked

"Uh-huh. I'll be back in a moment." The waiter answered, before he walked off

"Real casual place." Ember chuckled

"Yeah, well...I just thought it'd be a nice change of pace." Danny answered

"It is." Ember chuckled with a smile, enjoying the sun set "Wow...Sunset." Ember smiled seeing the pinks and oranges of the sunset crawl over the horizon

"It like looks real nice." Danny assured

"Hmm. It's relaxing." Ember added

"Yeah." Danny nodded, neither noticing they were holding hands... Or that someone was hiding and took a picture of them

* * *

*With Tucker*

Tucker was currently walking out of the office, he was escorting Sophie to her home "You ready?" He asked

"Yes, sir...Sorry. Tucker." She answered

"It's no problem." He assured

Sophie just smiles and headed outside with Tucker to his car. He opened the door, bowing lightly "Thank you." She answered as she entered the car.

"Welcome." He nodded as he closed her door before going around and getting into the driver's side. Tucker drove out of his parking spot and headed back to Sophie's home...But he didn't notice a camera shutter taking pictures. Sophie smiled and put her head on his shoulder 'This...This feels good.' Tucker thought kindly. He brushed her hair gently, smiling

"Hmm." Sophie sighed as she almost slept on his shoulder

"Hey, wake up." He urged gently

"Huh? D-Did I fall to sleep?" Sophie asked

"Nearly." He smiled

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for waking me up." Sophie answered

"You're welcome." He nodded, kissing her gently

"Well...This is me." Sophie got out of the car as Tucker stopped

"Yeah, I know." Tucker nodded with a smile "I shall see you tomorrow Sophie."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and left for her front door. She smiled over her shoulder, waving before she closed the door behind her

Tucker smiled and put his hand over his heart...He could feel it pounding in his chest "Awesome." He smiled. Tucker drove back home, he felt like he needed to calm down now

* * *

*with Daniel Masters*

The clone of our hero smiled as he arrived at his home, gasping as he saw Vlad sitting on a chair bruised and blooded with both red human blood and green ecto-plasmic blood "Father!" Daniel called as he ran over to his side

"Daniel...Hnn..." Vlad groaned in pain

"Hang on, I'll get the first aid." Daniel answered "What happened?"

"The Ghost Zone... It was like hell." Vlad explained weakly

"Oh god...You went there?" Daniel asked as he got the kit and readied it.

"I was looking for more pages Daniel, we need them for our goal." Vlad frowned

"I know, I know...But I should've been there with you, father." He answered

"You would have been destroyed." He shook his head

Daniel nodded and got out the bandages and such to help his father. "Did you find anything?" Daniel asked

"No." Vlad sighed "Now tell me, how has your part of the plan progressed?"

"Very much so. I've begun to make her fall for me." Daniel answered

"Already? I am impressed my boy." He smiled

"I learn very quickly." Daniel responded. "And I've learnt that she likes "strong men"." Daniel answered

Vlad laughed gently, shaking his head "Remember, once you are close you get in. Discover all you can about what they know about the pages and other artefacts."

"Of course, father." Daniel nodded

"Good." Vlad nodded


	8. Fallout

**Superior Tennyson:** Evil

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Superior Tennyson** : Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see.

 **Mighty TAB X** : I suppose it is. But we've taken inspiration from Butch Hartman's "10 Years Later" videos.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! Ghost was on holiday last Monday and I've been really busy. Sorry for the wait again!

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 8:  
Fallout  
**

* * *

"Ah...Good morning." Danny stretched his arms as he came down from a quiet night, especially after his amazing 'date' with Ember which put him in a GREAT mood!

"Morning, Danny." Jazz answered with a smile, happy to see her brother in such a good mood. Not that he had been very sad or 'emo' recently, but it had been a while since he was THIS happy "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile, chuckling gently

"That's good, pancakes?" Jazz asked, offering to cook

"Sure." Danny smiled and nodded

"Two minutes." Jazz nodded and got the pancakes ready

Dani yawned as she walked downstairs, her hair a mess from not brushing it yet "Morning Dani. Wow...Heavy sleep?" Danny asked

"Yeah." She mumbled as she sat down, clearly looking tired

"Want some pancakes?" Jazz asked with a simple smile

"Please..." Dani answered with a yawn. The others nodded in agreement with smiles. It took a little while for breakfast until knocks came from the door

"I'll get it." Danny nodded. As Danny walked to the front door, he straightened his dressing gown and opened the door. A sea of reporters, camera flashes and bombardments of questions raced at him. Within a few seconds of blinking in a sort of frozen cartoonish calm, he closed the door and headed back to the kitchen "Well... We have a few guests." Danny blinked, getting over the shock fairly quickly

"What're you talking about?" Dani asked

"Paparazzi." Danny said simply

"What do they want?" Jazz frowned in confusion

"No idea." Danny shrugged

"Shall we ask?" Dani asked, her brain not working fully due to sleep and lack of pancakes.

"Maybe." Danny shrugged

"AFTER breakfast. I'm sure they can wait that long." Jazz answered, giving Danny and Dani their pancakes

"Thank you!" Danny grinned

* * *

*Time Skip*

After breakfast, Danny got dressed and headed outside, wanting to know if the paparazzi were still there "Hello everyone." Danny said simply with a frown. Then the barrage of questions came at him again, somewhat less now since they had dispersed for breakfast "... What?!" He yelled over the wall of sound, cupping his ear. He did not hide from the paparazzi. He didn't enjoy them much but if they had questions he would answer and he wasn't ride. But it had been a while since this many wanted to speak to him at once

"Mr Fenton, are you with Ember McLaine?" A reporter asked

"Are these rumours true?" Another spoke

"I... What?" He blinked

"You were seen with Ms McLaine and holding hands." Another reporter called out

"Em... Ember and I are friends. We... We hold hands sometimes when we are sat at a table. Seriously, it was at sunset. We weren't paying attention." Danny explained quickly

"So there is no romantic inclinations for the both of you?" The first reporter asked

"At the moment." Danny said politically

The reporters took that down and asked more questions about their relationship

Danny groaned, knowing he had to answer them to avoid him being seen as 'defensive'

* * *

*with Dani*

The Halfa had turned invisible and flown to school while Danny spoke to the reporters, knowing they would question her about whatever bull they were hounding him on 'Sorry Danny.' She thought as she flew off. She landed outside of school, becoming visible once more "Alright...here we are." She told herself as she headed to the front doors. She saw the other students were also arriving and waved at them "Morning." She waved as she headed to her locker. Others waved back, Dani humming as she opened her locker and began to get the books she would need... When she felt a bit warm again

"Good morning Danielle." The familiar smooth voice of Daniel Streams said from behind her locker door, leaning against the locker next to hers with her locker door hiding his face

"D-Daniel!" Dani blushed feeling his presence, jumping lightly. She quickly shut the locker, seeing his smiling face

"Happy to see me?" He asked with a charming smile

"Maybe." She mumbled

"Awe...What's wrong? You can talk to me." Daniel answered

"It's nothing." She said

"Oh...Okay. Mind if I hang out?" He smiled

"Hang out?" She gasped lightly

"Of course. I thought we were close." Daniel answered

"O... Okay." She mumbled with a blush. Daniel smiled lightly and looped his arm around her shoulder. He held her close as he lead her away 'Oh my gosh...!' Dani blushed. She was bright red, her head falling down against his shoulder

'According to plan. But I can't let up.' Daniel thought, his face not giving anything up "Will you join me for a date tonight?" He asked

"A-A-A d-date?" Dani stuttered in shock

"Of course." He nodded elegantly

"O-Okay. I guess." She blushed

"But... I can't do tonight."

"Really? Why not?" Daniel asked

"I...I'm going out tonight." Dani explained "My family... We have VIP, backstage pass tickets to Ember's concert."

"You have VIP tickets to Ember McLaine's concert? I'm impressed." Daniel admitted

"She is friends with my dad." She nodded

"Oh...Must pay to know someone famous." Daniel answered

"Do you forget who my dad is?" She frowned, especially as she KNEW he knew who she was

"It's just idle chit-chat. I apologize." Daniel answered. He gave her a kiss with a gentle smile

"Hmm." Dani hummed gently and inverted her lips in embarrassment

"What is wrong?" He frowned

"Just...Embarrassed...You've got your entourage and stuff...Excuse me." Dani answered

"But they do not matter to me." He assured, holding her chin "I care about you, all I care about."

"You're embarrassing me..." Dani blushed, looking down

"You deserve all the happiness, all the flattering in the world." He assured. Dani blushed and covered her face with his chest "You are so cute." He chuckled, patting her hair

'He's calling me cute!' Dani thought. He was making this harder for her to understand! His looks like he was like Danny, his suave demeanour...basically everything about him. It was like he was the perfect guy! But something about him felt... Off.

"Well...I suppose we should head to class. We don't want to be late." Daniel spoke "It is good that I can sit next to you, I know that you shall help me catch up to your current academic level."

"I...I err...Ha-ha... I'm not THAT smart." Dani blushed

"Do not talk down about yourself Danielle, you are amazing." He said, forcing her head away from his chest gently and having her look into his eyes. Their two eyes connected and something in Daniel's eyes...just sort of pulled her in. And for the first real time, she kissed him "Hmm." Daniel hummed gently, holding her and kept the kiss going. His hands rested on her hips, her arms wrapping around his neck

"Hmm!" Dani hummed in shock, not knowing that people were seeing them but at the same time she was so happy and eager, kissing him happily

"Of Mice and Men! Rubbernecking while lessons must begin!" Mr Lancer proclaimed trying to disperse the students

"Do you wish to skip class?" Daniel whispered into her ear as he broke the kiss, Dani's mind feeling at a jumble

"I...I dunno." Dani answered almost goofily

"Please choose quickly, or we will not be able to." Daniel urged

"Come on, come on. Move along." Mr Lancer ordered

"I... Okay." Dani nodded, turning the two invisible while Mr Lancer wasn't looking

"Hmm...That seems to be them all." Mr Lancer spoke

He nodded and walked into his class, closing the door behind him. Dani and Daniel were chuckling as they floated through school "Where are you taking us?" Daniel asked

"Not here." Dani smiled

"Oh you naughty girl." He teased and kissed her neck

"Hmm!" Dani blushed at that.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked again

"No... No. It's fine." She mumbled shyly

"Okay then. Let's head somewhere." Daniel smiled "It is your choice though." He reminded

"Um...Right. Okay. How about...The mall." She thought aloud

"Sure." He smiled "Unless you want to go somewhere more private. You are a public figure."

"Hmm...The movies?" She asked

"All day?" He asked

"Well...Not all day. Maybe the arcade after?" She asked

"Sure." He smiled

* * *

*With Tucker*

Tucker mumbled as he arrived at work, tired from staying up late in his computers... Yes he still had that habit "Hmm...I REALLY should stop doing this." He yawned "Morning Sophie." He mumbled

"Morning, Mr Foley. Is...Everything alright?" Sophie asked

"Just tired." He smiled, assuring her

"Do you need a coffee?" Sophie asked

"Please." he nodded

"One coffee coming up." Sophie nodded and went to get one.

"Thank you." Tucker sighed happily and went to his office. He sighed, sitting in his chair happily "Alright...What's on today's agenda?" Tucker wondered, looking at the itinerary Sophie had set up for her but they were interrupted by screaming outside the offices "What the hell?" Tucker asked himself as he went to the window to see a large group of protesters and they seemed to be VERY mad at someone, maybe him "Oh damn..." He pulled back as rubbed his head. He had to figure out WHAT they were mad about.

"Sir?" Sophie asked as she walked in

"Sophie, have you seen outside?" Tucker asked pointing to the window.

"Huh?" She blinked, looking out. There she saw the amount of people calling out for Tucker, demanding to be let in. She frowned in worry at that "What are you going to do, sir?" She asked as she put his coffee down

"I don't know." Tucker admitted with a sigh

Sophie nodded and frowned. "Let me go talk to them. Maybe I can calm them down." She suggested

"I think that's a bad idea." Tucker sighed

"Then I'll call security." Sophie answered

"Please." Tucker nodded

Sophie went to her station, leaving Tucker alone with his coffee. He looked out to the mass, culminating below and he pulled back to have his drink "Ah! hot, hot, hot!" He waved over his mouth to cool his tongue down 'Damn it.' he thought, rubbing his neck

* * *

*With Danny*

Danny was knackered from getting rid of all those reporters. Being on patrol was just what he needed to clear his head 'How did they get that picture?' he thought. Danny flew around town, unsure what to do. He didn't know where to go or what to do

He sighed and stopped, floating down to the floor. "Maybe I can play some videogames." It had been such a long time since he got to mess around and play a game "Homeward bound then." Danny smiled as he headed home

He soon arrived back, sneaking in invisibly 'Power on...Door locked.' Danny thought quietly doing the stuff he needed to do. 'Headphones in the jack...Awesome.' He grinned as he sat down, turning on his console and grabbing a controller 'Hee-hee! Astronaut Simulation's a go.' Danny smiled

* * *

*with Ember*

Ember was in her dressing room, her face in her hands as she saw this morning's 'Musician's Newspaper' "Oh god." She grumbled

A knock came from her door, hoping for a response. "Ember? You okay?" Kitty called through

"No." She mumbled

"Need a hand or something?" Kitty asked

"No!" She called in shock and worry

"Really? You sound like you've read the morning newspaper and hate the headlines." Kitty answered as she passed through the door because... Well... Intangibility

"What am I gonna do?" Ember groaned. Kitty sighed and looked at the newspaper...And placed her hand on Ember's shoulder, reassuringly "People will be caring more about this stupid gossip than me pouring my after-life into my music." Ember frowned

"People always make a big deal out of nothing...And I can't believe how many people will defy privacy." Kitty answered. "It'll get better."

"I hope so." Ember sighed

"Yeah, it'll go away and you'll be rocking the top ten." Kitty smiled "... But have you thought about telling Danny how you feel?" She asked after a few seconds

"No...I haven't." Ember answered

"Look: I'm not saying do it to shut up the newspapers and gossip but this could be the perfect chance." Kitty urged

"Wait...You really think so?" Ember asked

"It IS the perfect timing." Kitty assured

"I guess." Ember nodded slowly

"You "guess"?" Kitty asked with a small smile "Come on girl, you've been in love with him for nearly three years."

"Hmm...!" Ember blushed, her hair flickering down.

"It's your choice." She urged

"Hmm..." Ember nodded, thinking about it. "... Fine." She whispered

"There you go." Kitty cheered lightly. She smiled and hugged her friend with a smile

"Thanks, Kitty." Ember whispered 'I hope Danny isn't freaking out now.'

* * *

*with Dani*

"Wow...That was a good movie." Dani smiled

"Yes it was." Daniel nodded, a hand on her ass

"Hey, hand on my waist." Dani blushed, ordering lightly. In reply she got a hard squeeze to the ass as he kissed her again and she didn't want to argue "Hmm...Ah...You...Sneak." She blushed, wanting to hit him but for some reason she couldn't

"So beautiful." He smiled and gently lead her into the alleyway, licking her neck

"Ah...D-Daniel..." Dani moaned, feeling his touch on her skin.

"It is time." He whispered, pulling her shirt up her body

"Daniel..." Dani blushed, feeling her skirt being pulled up, her waist tingling from feeling Daniel's touch, trying to tell him to stop

"Yes?" He asked, revealing her breasts and attacking the globes with his tongue

Dani gasped as she felt Daniel's tongue and hands molest her, feeling his touch on her bare skin. She tingled happily feeling her body want more "Just... Take me. Now." She whispered, her eyes slightly fogged over "Please, hurry."

Daniel smiled toothily, zipping down his trousers and ready for his plan "Ready?" He whispered into her ear.

"Oh god..." Dani panted, her mind screaming that something was wrong and her ghost powers where trying to warn her but her hormones where confusing those feelings

"You didn't answer my question." Daniel said, grasping her chin slightly forcefully but not painfully

"Yes. Yes, fuck me." She nodded panting as she looked into his eyes with fear but with SOME eagerness

Daniel nodded and slammed inside her

Dani's eyes widened in shock, screaming silently as she felt her pain fill her body like she had never felt before

Daniel grinned, his eyes turning red... And then he bit into her neck!

"AH! D-Daniel!" Dani's eyes glowed red as she felt her neck being into by the fangs, the situation and pain making her miss the fact that he had FANGS! Her mind blurred as the pain disappeared and was replaced by pleasure, the world around her fogging up as she felt lost to the world. She pushed his head into her neck, her body shaking in pleasure with her eyes glowing red

'That's it...Give in...' Daniel thought as he thrust within her, using a steady rhythm as he felt himself hit his limit. His power filled her, as did his fluids which marked her

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, D-Daniel...I...I'm... close!" Dani moaned with her body in a strange state of pain and pleasure. She felt like her body was being ripped apart and being put back together, like a venom was filling her and corrupting her very soul

"Do it, my pet." He said simply with a dark grin, ordering her as he pulled back from her neck and slapped her hard

"DANIEL!" Dani moaned and panted, hitting her limit and feeling like her mind and body where melting

"You are mine." He said, licking the mark he made which glowed lightly

"I...I'm...yours..." She panted, her tone slurred and warped with her eyes glowing a light red and her face looking blank. It had worked, Daniel's plot has succeeded. He has Danielle Phantom under his control. Daniel grinned darkly, to an almost insane degree, and he laughed as Dani fell weakly against Daniel's body, unable to move, and Daniel's ring passed over his body revealing his Daniel Plasmius form.

Soon he and his father shall have what they want, the Else-Whereness

And they will become gods!


	9. Embers of Love, Concert Time

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **To everyone who is worried about Dani** : Be reassured, there WILL be good from this bad.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman. The songs belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone! Time for another new chapter! I hope you like it!

It is time for Ember's concert! And the songs played are:

Ember's song, Remember, from Danny Phantom.

Boogie Back, the fifth ending song of Dragonball Super. We are using the English cover by Megami33, the TFS voice actor for Bulma

We are also using the theme song for the anime Overlord, the English cover by NateWantsToBattle

And finally the Danny Phantom theme song... Both of them.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 9:  
Embers of Love, Concert Time  
**

* * *

It was later in the day, Danny had "come back from patrol" and ready to head out for Ember's concert. He smiled, arriving at the back stage with Jazz with the two flashing their badges "This way, please." The bouncer spoke, letting them pass.

"Thanks." Danny answered as they walked through. They smiled as they entered the back of the concert hall, looking around calmly

"Wow. Looks like everyone's been busy for the last few days." Jazz commented

"Looks like it." Danny nodded

"Mr and Ms Fenton, welcome backstage." One of the managers spoke

"Thank you sir." Danny smiled, Jazz nodded in agreement

"Hey! Glad you're here early!" Ember called as she ran over, decked out in a new outfit for her concert

"Hey, Ember." Jazz waved

"Hi..." Danny looked in awe.

She wore black boots that went up to her shins, the boots having several blue stripes on them. On top of that she wore black leather pants, like everyone expected, however her normal grey belt was replaced by a blue one. She had her normal small black top which showed her stomach and stepped over her left shoulder, however it went down a bit further to cover a BIT more of her stomach. She also wore a black choker with fake spikes, around her waist was a black and blue jacket tied up like a belt and she wore some purple stuff earrings. She also had the normal glove on her right arm that went to her shoulder, however she had a blue bracelet around her wrist now and the glove had some blue around the top "How do I look Babypop?" She joked

"You...Look great." He blushed

"Really?" She smiled shyly "Thank you."

"Yeah...So...Ready for..." Danny asked, though he was still staring at her.

"The concert? Yeah." Ember nodded. She had that gleam in her green eyes, clearly highly excited

"You're gonna rock them. I know it." Jazz added

"Thanks, Jazz." She smiled "Any news on the others arriving?"

"None at the moment." Danny answered

"O... Okay." Ember nodded, suddenly getting shy

"Hey, break a leg out there." Danny spoke

"Still a while till the start, about an hour." She smiled, laughing nervously "H... Hey D... Danny. Can... We talk in private quick?"

"Um...Yeah. Sure." Danny nodded. "Jazz...Can you check for Dani?"

"I was just about to text her." Jazz nodded

"Good." Danny nodded and followed Ember. He followed her, the two soon arriving at her dressing room "So...Ember; what did you want me for?" Danny asked

"I... You seen the news?" She asked

"Yeah...I saw...AND heard. Reporters were knocking in my front door." Danny frowned

"Oh." She mumbled sadly

"Yeah...Not a good morning." Danny sighed and leaned on a table "Is...something wrong?"

"... Oh fuck it." She mumbled before she kissed him right on the lips, unable to think of what she was trying to get across. Danny's eyes widened in shock, feeling Ember's ghostly lips on his own. Slowly he closed his green eyes and returned the kiss, licking her purple lips "Hmm..." Ember moaned gently, feeling her lips being kissed. She gently held his shoulders; Danny's resting on her back with neither trying to rush the other

'Oh...My...Gosh...' Danny thought. He couldn't believe he was doing this

'I'm kissing him...This is AWESOME!' Ember blushed happily. The two soon broke the kiss, staying calm

"W-Whoa..." Danny looked up at Ember

"Yeah." She smiled

"So..." Danny looked up at her

"I love you." She said simply

"You do?" Danny asked

She nodded simply, using all her courage to keep looking into his eyes "Wow... Em... Amber." Danny whispered

"W... What?" She gasped lightly at being called that

"Amber...Your name." Danny smiled lightly "If we are going to date... I want to call you your name in private."

""Date"?" Ember blushed happily, hearing her real name

"Of course." He smiled at her gently. Ember's hair seemed to glow brighter from that, even having a pinkish glow. Her cheeks where bright green and her lips where in a wide smile "Ready to rock?" Danny asked

"Oh Babypop I'm gonna a rock your world." Ember whispered passionately... Forgetting about the concert in her happiness

'Hmm!' Danny's eyes widened as his voice squeaked "A... Amber. C... Concert." He reminded with a stutter and a blush

"Huh? O-Oh! Of course. Right. Later then." Ember answered. She coughed lightly, calming down

"Break a leg." Danny answered

"Thanks." Ember responded and left for the concert, before she ran back in and kissed him again and ran out again

Danny chuckled lightly at that and rubbed the back of his head. He and Ember...Together "... Wow..." He whispered

* * *

*With Jazz*

"Hey Dani, we're at the concert. Where are you?" Jazz spoke as she typed out her text

 _'On my way.'_ The text back said

"Oh, that's good." Jazz sighed with a smile _"See you soon."_ She sent a text and closed her phone "Good to see that she's okay." Jazz sighed, and that was when Sam walked up

"Hey Jazz." Sam waved to the older Fenton

"Hey." She waved

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked

"Not really. Just waiting for Dani." Jazz answered

"Hi." Dani waves as she flew in

"Ah, we were just talking about you." Sam chuckled

"That's good." She nodded

"Got your "All Access"?" Jazz asked

"Got it right here." Dani produced it

"That's good." She nodded

"Is Tucker here yet?" Dani asked

"He can't come." Jazz shrugged

"Oh...Is he too busy?" Dani asked

"Lots of work." Jazz nodded

"Oh...Okay." Dani answered

"Hey." Danny waved with a smile as he walked over

"Hey Danny." Dani smiled seeing him, although it looked strained and slightly forced but for some reason she felt a pulse of anger inside her heart

"How was school?" Danny asked kindly

"Fine." She shrugged, seeming annoyed

"That's good." Jazz answered

Sam nodded in agreement when the crowd cheered "Looks like Ember's on." Sam spoke

"And we've got first class seats." Danny smiled. They all nodded and walked out, seeing Ember walking onto the stage

"HELLO AMITY PARK!" she called loudly over the crowed "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Ember called out to a thunderous applause. She smiled and looked at Kitty. The two shared a nod, Kitty signalling the drummer as Ember turned back to the crowed. Suddenly the drum beat filled the air and Ember began her most famous song and soon the crowd began to sing along with her, the song filled the air as the night continued on " _Yeah!"_ Ember sang loudly, strumming her guitar while the crowed clapped to the beat _"Oooooh!  
It was, it was September.  
Winds blow, the dead leaves fall.  
To you, I did surrender.  
Two weeks, you didn't call.  
Your life goes on without me.  
My life, a losing game.  
But you should, you should not doubt me!  
You will remember her name!"_

'Her voice is beautiful.' Danny thought happily

" _Oh Ember!  
You will remember!"_ Ember sang, the crowed singing along perfectly  
 _"Ember!  
One thing remains!  
Oh Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!"_

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd cheered as Ember took a small breath

Once again Ember's voice turned soft as she sang quieter once again " _Your heart, your heart has mended.  
You're off, now bare the shame.  
Like dead trees in cold December!  
Nothing but ashes remain!"_

"Whoo!" Dani cheered from backstage, clapping along happily

 _"Oh Ember!"_ Ember sang loudly once more, her hair flaming above her  
 _"You will remember!  
Ember!  
One thing remains!  
Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!"_

"I gotta say, I've come to love her music over the years." Sam nodded

 _"Ohohohoh!  
Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember!  
One thing remains!  
Ember!  
So warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah!  
You will remember my name!" _As the song came to a gentle end the crowed exploded with cheers, making Ember sigh happily and smile _._ The Fentons and Sam clapped along to the cheers. Cheering on for Ember.

"HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?" Ember called over the crowed, letting the band relax for a second and get a drink of water. The crowd responded with cheers and applause for her "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I SAID HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?!" Ember called with a grin of pride and happiness. The crowd cheered louder this time, trying to give Ember the reception she wanted "GREAT!" Ember called with a smile "I HOPE WE ALL HAVE SOME REAL FUN TONIGHT, WE HAVE SOME GREAT SONGS FOR ALL OF YOU! INCLUDING THE DEBUT OF A NEW SONG!" The crowd cheered again, chanting Ember's name. They were pumped now "OH? YOU LIKE THAT?" Ember laughed The Fentons and Sam laughed from behind the scenes and waited to listen as Ember began to strum her guitar for this new song "WELL LET'S DO THIS!"

"This will be great." Danny smiled

 _"Boogie Back."_ Ember sang as they started a more upbeat song, tapping her foot to the beat… and the crowd cheered loudly, knowing that this was a song that Ember had written for a TV show  
 _"Jumping out with perfect timing.  
Busy streets echo through the night.  
Don't hold back that smile, its showtime!  
Just go and play your part!"_ Ember took a moment to catch her breath and bob her head lightly, her body swaying with the music  
 _"This night is turning crazy!"_

 _"Dancing, dancing heart!"_ Kitty and the rest of her hand want lightly

 _"It's never ending!"_ Ember continued, pulling back again as...

 _"Falling, falling down!"_ The band sung again

 _"I'm always chasing after you!"_ Ember sang, eyes closed as she focused on the song and sang her heart out  
 _"Deep inside, my heart beats faster than before!"_

 _"Boogie Back!"_ The band sang once more

 _"This life I feel has to be true!"_ Ember sang passionately  
 _"Won't you grant me that dream once more?"_ The crowed was clapping to the beast as Ember danced to the song and released her guitar, purely singing as the song came to an end  
 _"Boogie Back!  
Whoooohoho yeeeah!  
Boogie Back!  
Boogie Back."_

The crowed exploded into cheers and clapping, changing "Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

"YOU ALL LIKE THAT ONE?" she called over the crowed after a few moments, allowing them to cheer. The crowd cheered, even got a few fans of that franchise clapping happily.

"Wow." Danny blinked, having never noticed the emotion behind that song until now and how it was focused on him

"You alright?" Jazz asked her brother

"Yeah." He smiled gently

"Good, because I think Ember's doing her next song." Jazz answered

"Huh?" He blinked, turning back to the stage

Ember was giving an awesome guitar riff just to get the audience geared up for the next song "EVERYONE READY?!" she called. The concert's audience cheered for Ember, a sea of lights from mobile phones mixed with the lights from the show "THIS GOES OUT TO MY FELLOW UNDEAD, YOU KNOW THE FEELING!" Ember called before she started singing powerfully _"Can someone give me the answer,  
To my question,  
Where's my soul?!" She called, signing with confidence and power while showing the pain in the song. She then took a break to give a powerful guitar riff before continuing to sing, the words escaping her lips quickly  
"It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming,  
When I wake up all that's left of me is bone!  
I'm in a panic,  
Get out and hurry!  
Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries!"_

 _"Dead or alive I'm on the brink to self-destruction!"_ The band called, giving Ember a small break

 _"As I'm roaming from left to right to hell!"_ Ember continued, her fingers skilfully, playing her guitar  
 _"An invitation,  
To come disappear!  
We're dancing: 1, 2, 3  
Steps on this dark stage!"_ As she finished her lines she pulled back, working her guitar hard as the music slowed down a bit

 _"Raise your flag, March and fight,  
Break your mask and show some pride!"_ Kitty sang with the other band mates  
 _"While the war sends shivers down my crooked spine!  
Wars and swords,  
Tears and blood!  
Feel my heart begin to race!"_

 _"As I laugh in this blood bath we made!"_ The whole band, including Ember, sang as one with a loud powerful wave of music before Ember went solo once more with the singing

 _"Can someone give me the answer,  
To my question:  
Where's my soul?!"_ Ember sang with determination, actually crying for a split second almost dramatically as she sang out with HER soul behind her words  
 _"Where's my heart?!  
Am I losing my own self?!"_

 _"Don't you hesitate!"_ The band sang once more  
 _"Go this way!"_

 _"I don't know!"_ Ember called loudly, the drums growing in strength  
 _"And I don't care!  
Tell me, are you not entertained now?!  
I'll just keep surviving,  
I just cannot hide at all!"_

 _"Can't hide at all!"_ The band sang quietly with a slight echo in their mics

 _"I will not to fall a victim!"_ Ember continued singing, striking her guitar with passion  
 _"I'll continue living in this...  
Misery driven world!"_

And like that the song was over: the crowd cheering, screaming and clapping once while the band panted lightly. Danny and the others clapped along with the audience. In awe at this song that she wrote "YOU GUYS HAVING FUN?!" Ember called, taking a drink from her water bottle. Ember's fans cheered back, sounding exhausted from the awesomeness from her concert, taking drinks themselves and so the night went on, Ember playing a few more songs to the crowd's cheers until... "SORRY EVERYONE, THIS IS GONNA BE THE FINAL SONG OF THE NIGHT!" Ember called into the microphone over the fans roaring applause from the song she had just finished

"Alright, this is gonna be good." Dani smiled

"It should. We've been cheering and clapping all night." Sam chuckled

"OKAY EVERYONE, THIS LAST SONG IS DEDICATED TO OUR LOCAL HERO!" Ember called "AND IT IS THE NEW SONG I MENTIONED AT THE START!" The crowd cheered for the last song, Danny's eyes widened as Ember made that comment. In fact, Jazz and Dani were nudging the hero

"Wonder how embarrassing this is." Sam snickered

"I think VERY." Dani added with a titter

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He mumbled

Ember began to strum the beginning chords of the song and started to sing. Soon the bassist began to strum on his guitar, filling the stage with the notes _"He's a Phantom."_ Ember sang with a creepy tone, making the crowed cheer lightly as the lights went low

 _"Danny Phantom."_ The band sang

"Oh god." Danny mumbled weakly as the beat picked up

 _"Danny Fenton was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine."_ Ember sang quickly  
 _"It was designed to view a world unseen."_

 _"He's gonna catch them all because he's Danny Phantom."_ The band sang, holding back smirks

"Really?" Sam laughed lightly

 _"When it didn't quite work, his fokes just quit."_ Ember sang  
 _"But Danny took a look inside of it."_

"Are they REALLY doing this?!" Jazz outright laughed

 _"There was a great big flash, everything just changed!"_ The band sang  
 _"His molacules got all rearranged!"_

 _"When he first woke up,  
He realised he had snow white hair  
And glowing green eyes!"_ Ember sang happily, winking off stage  
 _"He could walk through walls, disappear and fly!"_

 _"He was much more unique than the other guys!"_ Kitty sang

 _"It was then that Danny knew what he had to do."_ Ember continued to sing  
 _"He had to stop all the ghosts that where coming through."_

"Ember!" Danny groaned

 _"He's here to fight for me and you!"_ The band sang  
 _"He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all because... he's a phantom."_ Suddenly the heat got a lot more intricate and wild as Ember went solo again

 _"A kid who's life has changed, molecules rearranged, ghosts are so deranged!"_ She sang deeply

 _"He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!"_ The rest of the band sung quietly

 _"The ghosts don't stand a chance, senses all enhanced, powers so advanced!"_ Ember continued

 _"He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom."_ Kitty sang gently before the beat kicked into high gear

 _"Unleashing all the freaks, onto his home town streets."_ Ember sang powerfully  
 _"Now everyone he'll beat!  
Flying right through the walls!  
You can't see him at all!  
If they are big or small or tall..."_

"Go!" Dani encouraged as she suddenly pushed Danny, making him fall out onto the stage as the crowd cheered loudly

 _"He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom."_ The band, minus Ember, sang as they looked at her awkwardly but didn't stop  
 _"He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom.  
He's gonna catch 'em all because he's... Danny Phantom."_ The singing stopped for now as Kitty focused on her base kept the rhythm up. Ember grinned as she walked over and helped Danny up, seeing his embarrassed face as he saw the crowd cheering at him and the song "Just enjoy Babypop." She whispered with a wink before she went back to the mic to sing  
 _"When he first woke up,  
He realised he had snow white hair  
And glowing green eyes!" Ember sang, repeating an earlier bit of the song  
"He could walk through walls, disappear and fly!"_

 _"He was much more unique than the other guys!"_ Kitty sang as she grinned at Danny

 _"It was then that Danny knew what he had to do."_ Ember sang once more, encouraging Danny to do something with a wave of her hand

"If you can't beat 'em." He shrugged before he flew up over the crowed and waved, encouraging them to clap along

 _"He had to stop all the ghosts that where coming though_." Kitty and Ember sang before the music stopped and a silence fell throughout the stadium as everyone turned to Danny

"... Oh what the hello." Danny shrugged before he called loudly "I'm here to fight for all of you!" He was met with a loud cheer and an applause as the music kicked up once more

 _"Unleashing all the freaks, onto his home town streets."_ Ember sang powerfully as she smiled at Danny  
 _"Now everyone he'll beat!  
Flying right through the walls!  
You can't see him at all!  
If they are big or small or tall..."_

 _"He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!"_ The band sang, the audience joining in quickly  
 _"He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all because he's Danny Phantom!  
He's gonna catch 'em all because... he's Danny Phantom!"_

With one last powerful cord of Ember's guitar and the song ended... And the crowed erupted with cheers and screams "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYPOP, IT'S JUST TURNED MIDNIGHT!" Ember called loudly with a grin, revealing she had planned this as it was NOW Danny's Birthday

"Wait...It's my birthday?" Danny blinked, he had forgotten the time and looked at his watch...He couldn't believe he almost forgot his birthday!... Well he would have remembered by the time he woke up but he had forgotten that tomorrow was his birthday with all the intensity that happened today

"I HAD IT ALL PLANNED OUT!" Ember smiled "NOW EVERYONE, LET'S WISH THE HERO HERE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! A ONE, A TWO AND A THREE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the stadium roared

Danny looked down and saw all the stadium cheer for him, saying those two words to him...It warmed his heart and he was beaming happily.

He smiled happily and waved a bit, flying back onto the stage

"WHOO! DANNY, DANNY, DANNY!"

The crowd cheered

"Thanks everyone." Danny called with a nervous smile

"Thank you, everyone! Goodnight!" Ember called out

"Oh, and before we go who wants me to give the Dipstick his birthday present?" Ember called...

"KISS HIM!" the audience called

"Err, what?" Jazz and Dani gasped as Danny looked awkward hearing that.

"... That wasn't my present." Ember whispered assumingly at Danny as she blushed "But... Should we?"

"You're a show-woman...Give them what they want?" Danny blushed

"Okay Babypop." Ember smiled... Before she pulled him into a heated kiss via his shirt

"WHOO!" The audience and those who were VIP's

Although said VIP where also a bit shocked

"Oh...My...God..." The three girls blinked

They were happy for Danny but also confused and just shocked in general

"I think this'll stop any rumours." Jazz commented

"More like 'confirm' them." Sam blinked

"...Does this mean Ember and Danny won't have any peace?" Dani asked

"Who knows." Kitty nodded as the stage hands started moving away the instruments

"...Though...We've got a rock-star in the family now. Don't we?" Dani teased

"Oh ha ha." Jazz rolled her eyes

* * *

*Time Skip*

Danny and Ember where back stage again, the crowed having slowly been let out while people where sorting out the equipment putting it away "Wow...that...that was crazy." Danny spoke

"Kinda fun." She smiled

"Yeah...It was. Guess the press is gonna have a field day." Danny joked

"Do I care?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Nah...And neither do I." Danny added

"Good." She nodded and kissed him

"Hmm..." Danny smiled as he felt her lips on his

"Aww, stop it with the lovey dovvy shit." Dani smirked

"Language, Dani." Jazz looked at the girl.

"Sorry." she growled lightly and rolled her eyes

"So...Is there an "After Party"?" Sam asked

"Maybe tomorrow." Ember shrugged "Parties where more an 70's thing when people where more wild, but even then it's real late."

"Okay, so we head home and sleep." Jazz answered and yawned.

"Not tired, I'll see you later." Dani shrugged

"Bye Dani...Don't be out too late!" Danny responded as Dani flew away.

"I'm not a baby." She growled as she flew away

"Did you have to embarrass her?" Jazz asked

"I worry." Danny answered simply "Besides, it's not like I did anything overly embarrassing."

"...True. Let's head home. Night everyone." Sam waved

"Bye Sam." Danny and Jazz answered

"Well, let's go." Ember stretched

"Sounds good to us." Danny added

He smiled and held her hand as they flew off, Jazz rolling her eyes as she was left alone "...Better call a taxi." She sighed

* * *

*with Ember and Danny*

The two were flying through the sky, both of them seeing the night sky above them and the lights of the city under them "This is nice." She smiled

"Yeah, it is." Danny nodded looking at the sky and below. Ember smiled, flying around him gently "You showing off again?" Danny chuckled

"No. Admiring the view." She laughed lightly

Danny smiled as he saw her. She never, normally, let herself be so unguarded 'This...feels really good.' Danny thought happily 'I really like it.'

* * *

*Time Skip*

Danny smiled, getting him and Ember a small drink "To the birthday boy." Ember raised her cup

"Thank you." Danny smiled and clinked their glasses gently as the two had their drinks they were resting on the couch. Ember smiled and drank the drink gently "You were great out there...Though you were a bit embarrassing to me...Just saying." Danny joked

"That was the point." She winked

"Nyeh..." Danny stuck his tongue out jokingly at her. "I guess."

Ember smirked and kissed his chin. Danny blushed a little at that and had another drink. He needed it. He still wasn't use to this "Don't drink too quickly. It'll go to your head." Ember giggled

"Well you're a full ghost; you don't really have to worry about it." Danny shrugged

"Oh yeah." Ember smiled and had her drink

"I have to deal with getting drink though." He added bitterly

"Come here." Ember sighed and held him

"Hey!" Danny blushed as he was pulled close and near her chest "What are you doing?" he blinked

"Just being a girlfriend." Ember smiled

"... Oh." He smile gently

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind." Ember commented

"It's fine." He smiled yet

Ember smiled and lay her head on his "This is nice."

"Yeah...You're right." Danny sighed and relaxed in the couch. He smiled gently at her, enjoying this feeling greatly. Soon the door was clicked open and walked in Jazz who came by taxi.

"Hi." She mumbled with a slight frown

"Hey sis...Oh...Sorry; did we forget you?" Danny asked

"You know very well that you did." Jazz smiled. Danny and Ember laughed awkwardly at that

"...Care for a drink?" Ember asked

"Sure." Jazz smiled

* * *

*With Dani*

Dani frowned as she flew over Amity Park, confused. For some reason looking at Danny and being around him, seeing people cheering for him... It made her blood boil 'Damn it...What is with me?' She thought to herself and then she felt it. The warmth she felt around Daniel... As her hands where surrounded by while flames and her hair blazed! "Huh? Ah-AH!" Dani gasped as she saw her hands and hair burn... And then like the missing piece of a puzzle, it all made sense.

Danny's Ghost Sense was tied to his ice powers, his core being a slightly rare ice elemental one. But Dani had never shown signs of an ice core so... Where was her ghost sense coming from?

Her hair being on fire and now the flames around her hands was the final thing she needed to kick the answer into her head. She had a flame core. She had pyrokenisis, fire powers.

When Danny's ice powers first appeared he was going through a series of low body temperature, large chills that where very clear and easy to see. And even before then Danny's ghost sense always carried a sense of 'chill' with them, making a room colder.

Dani... Had been feeling warmer for a while , especially... Especially around... Daniel

"He's a ghost." She whispered in shock "Daniel... He... He's a ghost! And... And he looks like Danny! That... That means..."

"That I'm a clone?" A familiar suave voice smirked from behind her, Dani spinning around... To see Daniel flouting behind her in bios ghost form

"Daniel!" She called out

"Hello, Danielle." Daniel smiled. Daniel smirked and flew silently towards her, slowly and almost menacingly

"Y-You… S-Stay back! I-I'm warning you!" Dani backed up, feeling afraid

"Ah, what's wrong Danielle? Scared of the boyfriend who made your blood boil in a way no one else has?" Daniel smirked, reaching out and forcefully holding her chin

"N-No...I-I just..." Dani blushed, seeing his face so close to hers.

"What?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as Dani's ghost sense left her mouth

"I...I...Y-You..." She panted "You're... You're a ghost... A clone... You are working with Vlad Plasmius!" She argued gently when she found she couldn't move

He didn't blink or react out of place...He just smiled. "Oh...really?" He asked seductively. 'She doesn't know yet...good.'

"Yes." She nodded with a nervous glare but she still could not move "Y... You bastard."

"Apologise." He frowned as his eyes closed for a small second

"N... I'm sorry." She stuttered out, her eyes widening as she realised she had been unable to disobey what he said "Wh... what did you do to me?!"

"My little present for you." Daniel smirked, his hand brushing the bite mark on her neck which glowed lightly

"Your...Present?" She thought, looking at where his hand was.

The bite mark!

"It is one of my abilities, a ghost ability unique to me." Daniel explained as if he read her mind while he opened his mouth, showing his fangs "Guess what these mean?"

Dani's eyes widened in shock... Her pupils became pinpricks in fright "Y-You're...You're...Vlad's."

"I thought my fancy cloths would have made that clear." He pouted "I mean Daniel Streams? I thought you were smarter than that, my dear Danielle. Streams. Move the M and the A down to the start of the word and swap the E and the R. Do that and you get..."

"Masters." Dani growled

"Good girl!" Daniel grinned and mocked a bit, patting her head

"You...Traitor...You USED me!" She glared "And why can't I move?!"

"As I said, it is my power." Daniel smirked "If I bite someone with my fangs, I can control them."

"You...Damn you." Dani glared, trying to break free

"Tell me, Danielle dear, I will tell you something special which you might understand." He smirked before he whispered into her ear "You are my 'Maddy'... And you will help me kill Danny Phantom."

Dani's eyes widened as she gasped, fear filling her


	10. Corrupted Blood

**Meazm** : YEAH!

 **Invader Johnny** : True.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : You'll have to continue reading.

 **Meazm** : Thanks very much

 **Invader Johnny** : Yeah, it'll cost her.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the AWESOME Butch Heartman. The songs belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter

* * *

 **Danny Phantom 5 Years Later, Search for the Else-Whereness  
Chapter 10:  
Corrupted Blood  
**

* * *

Dani was still frozen in fright, she was caught in Daniel's trap...And she was forced to do something that made her blood run cold "Now, before we continue." Daniel smirked, stroking her cheek gently "I want you to tell me everything you need is about the Else-Whereness and the book of the Ghost Wanderer, Sojourn."

"The "Else-Whereness"? "Sojourn"? Wh-what're you talking about?" Dani asked

"Do not play stupid with me Danielle." Daniel frowned "Sojourn, the ghost nomad. The one who travels the entire Ghost Zone, mapping it in his book. The only ghost who has found the elsewhere-ness, the only way to find it being by following the clues of his torn up book."

"I...I don't...I don't know what you're talking about." Dani answered nervously.

SLAP!

Dani flinched as she felt her face sting from Daniel's hand. She then forced back her courage and turned to him with a defiant glare

"Look what you made me do." Daniel frowned mockingly "You shouldn't make your lover hit you Danielle, antagonizing them so you look in the right is wrong."

"D-Daniel..." She began to tear up

"Yes?" He asked darkly

"I...Don't...KNOW." She answered. She was crying however her eyes where now glowing red lightly

"Oh..." Daniel sighed and cupped her face.

"Yes." She nodded, using all of her will to stop herself from shaking in fear

"You've gotten such beautiful eyes." He smiled and then he then pulled her into a forceful kiss. Dani hummed in shock, feeling Daniel's lips crush hers. She didn't know what to make of it but she bit down, biting into his tongue "Hnn...OW!" Daniel pulled back and held his mouth, his voice being muffled from his hands and the pain on his tongue. He frowned and spat, green ectoplasm shooting from his mouth showing she had made his tongue bleed with her bite

'Take that.' she thought. Dani felt great after defending herself from that. She had wounded him. She was fighting back

"Why did you do that Danielle? That was not nice." He growled

"Neither...was...Tricking me." She answered

"Awww. Don't worry Danielle, I shall make it up to you in the end." Daniel smiled, creepily licking her cheek "For when my father and I control the Else-Whereness' power? The power of the perfect world that every ghost is instinctually searching for? You shall be a goddess!"

Dani whimpered as she felt his tongue caress her. It sickened her...but with his control...She was starting to like it "Goddess?" She asked curiously, wishing she could hit him again

"The Else-Whereness... Think of it as heaven. The perfect utopia for a soul, lost somewhere deep in the Ghost Zone where it is impossible to find." Daniel explained "Any who claim it's power would become like a god. And while my father and I would not share the power with you, by my side you would be worshiped like you should be."

"Really? Me as a goddess?" Dani asked

"Yes, you shall." He nodded to tempt her

'Tempting...He's tempting me...' She thought. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands, shaking her head no. She wasn't going to give in to some stupid temptation of power, she was stronger than that! 'N-No...I...WON'T!' She thought, mustering up the courage to say it "I won't." She whispered with determination

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard you...WHAT...did you say?" Daniel asked

"I. Said. No." She hissed weakly. Daniel looked at her...chuckled mirthlessly...and slapped her hard. Dani flinched but did not lessen her glare

"You. Will learn." He answered

"Never." Danielle glared and spat in his face

Daniel growled and snarled at her...before regaining his composure as he wiped off the spit "You will learn soon." He nodded "Since you know they do not treat you how you wish to be treated." He said, calm and cool once more "I command you: you shall not tell them of me not my father, nor our plans nor what I have done to you. You shall not tell them of what you have learnt here." He said simply

"Like I'd-" Dani began to speak, before her eyes glowed

"Good girl." Daniel nodded, patting her head

"I...Won't...tell." She strained speaking.

"You will make a great bride." Daniel nodded with a smile "And I want you to find out ANYTHING that may help my father's and my plan."

"Yes...I...I will." Dani answered almost hypnotically.

"Good." he nodded 'With you under my control...I could do...SO much with you.' He thought perversely.

'Wh-What're you looking at? You bastard.' She thought but couldn't speak "Wh... why are you looking at me like that?" She hissed weakly

"Just pondering...That's all." He responded smiling slyly

"Pondering... What?" She growled angrily

"Oh...SO much, my dear Danielle." Daniel answered using Dani's full name although he had ALWAYS been using said name, but somehow it was creepy

"Then...What?" Dani shuddered

"For another time." He said, sighing sadly before he kissed her again. Dani whimpered at his kiss before she seemed to forget what was going on "I shall see you again soon my sweet Danielle." Daniel smiled, disappearing

"I...Oh god...What am I gonna do?" She panicked

* * *

*At Fenton Works*

Danny and Ember yawned, awakening the next morning "Hmm...Morning." Ember whispered, seeing her boyfriend

"Morning." Danny smiled at his lover

She kissed his forehead gently "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I did." He nodded. He returned the kiss, kissing her forehead gently

"Hmm...Hey...Want to stay in bed a little longer?" Ember asked

"I don't mind if you don't Amber." He smiled. Ember blushed happily hearing her name by Danny, she really enjoyed it "What do you want to do now? Just cuddle?" Danny asked

"If you want." She admitted

"Then we shall." Danny responded, hugging her, groping her gently

"H... Hey, watch the hands." She giggled playfully

"It's only on your ass and waist." Danny chuckled

"Oh?" She giggled, wiggling her hips back jokingly

"Oh...Really?" Danny chuckled as he held her close. Ember fluttered her eyes at him before she began to laugh "I got you now." Danny smiled

"Oh calm down, naughty boy." she joked

"I've got a smoking hot rock-star in my bed...How do you want me to react?" Danny joked

"You really think I'm that attractive?" She blushed

"Of course." Danny nodded, nuzzling into her neck. Ember laughed and smiled, rolling over to face him "Hey!" Danny looked up at her with a chuckle

"I love you." She smiled, kissing him

"I love you too." He responded, holding her close. Ember's hair began to glow and flame up, but not burn anything; it was like she was expressing her love for Danny. Her flames actually shifted to red for a second as she smiled

"Hey, you two up yet?" Dani called through the door with a tone of annoyance as she banged the door

"No. Go away." Danny answered with a joking tone... And the banging got louder "Okay, okay...You'll bring the house down." Danny rolled his eyes. He heard her huff loudly and storm away

"It must be her time of the month." Ember joked

"Please don't joke about that..." Danny sweatdropped

"Why? She's old enough." Ember blinked

"Yeah, I know but...It's worrying for me." Danny answered

"Worrying?" Ember asked

"My sister growing up...It's I dunno." Danny answered

"Your sister? Always been confused about that." Ember blinked

"Well, she's a clone of me that was created by Vlad in an attempt to make a "Perfect Ghost Son". When we first met she said that she was my third cousin once removed." Danny explained. "But I see her as my little sister."

"But she is a girl." she commented

"She was an ATTEMPT to make a clone of me." Danny answered

"Meaning she is not a copy." Ember said simply "She is a girl made from your DNA. What is that normally called?"

"My...my daugh...my daugh...Ah." Danny thought for a second and the word didn't properly come out.

"Told you." she smiled

"...I'm a DAD!" Danny flinched

"And I am dating a DILF." Ember joked

"...Oh mercy..." Danny blushed

* * *

*downstairs*

Downstairs Dani was in a huff while Jazz was drinking tea and reading the newspaper "You okay?" Jazz asked

"Danny's a jerk!" Dani huffed and crossed her arms as she slumped into a chair

"I see." Jazz nodded with a small chuckle

"And...and...He's a jerk." Dani groaned

"You said that."

"He's lazy?" Dani pouted, looking at her older sister like a puppy dog

"Yes he can be." Jazz nodded with a laugh

"...Can I have some coffee?" Dani asked

"No." Jazz answered

"What?!" Dani couldn't help but snap

"It'll make you irritable and stunt your growth." Jazz answered. Dani growled and rolled her eyes. Jazz sighed and got up. "Milk and sugar?" She asked

"Don't worry about it." Dani sighed

"Yeah? Well, okay." Jazz nodded and put the newspaper down. Dani grumbled and stormed off "Teenagers." Jazz shrugged. Soon Danny and Ember came down from upstairs, dressed loosely "... Should I be expecting a niece soon?" Jazz joked as she saw them

"Err...Aha-ha-ha-ha...I...err..." Danny blushed and laughed awkwardly and that made Jazz frown in worry

"We've made a bit of a discovery." Ember answered.

"Really?" Jazz asked, almost glaring at her little brother. "WHAT...did you do?"

"N-Nothing. It's about Dani." Danny defended

"Not getting rid of my worry." She deadpanned

"Well...You see..." Danny tried to explain

"Danny is a DILF since Dani is his clone daughter." Ember answered with a smirk

"... What?" Jazz blinked

"Urgh...Ember..." Danny blushed and groaned

"What?" She smiled innocently

"Just...This is too early." Danny sighed. Ember winked and kissed his cheek

"Want some breakfast?" Jazz asked

"Please." Danny sighed

* * *

*Time Skip*

"So... Dani is Danny's daughter?" Jazz blinked as Ember and Danny explained their epiphany and finished their breakfasts

"Yes." Danny nodded as he bit into some toast.

"I... Wow." Jazz whispered "I'm surprised we never thought about it like that."

"Guess we just saw her as a sister." Danny answered. Jazz nodded in agreement, sighing "Should we tell her? I mean...She DOES deserve to know." Danny asked

"I think she does know." Jazz nodded "Considering how she has acted around you for years."

"Yeah...Honestly...On some level...I think I felt the same." Danny nodded lightly

"So...How do we break it to her?" Ember asked

"I don't know." Danny admitted

"Maybe like a parent? Just...Just tell her. No jokes." Jazz thought out aloud

"I guess." Danny nodded

"Where IS Dani? Up in her room?" Ember asked

"Don't know, she stormed off." She shrugged

Danny frowned at that and headed upstairs, thinking that'd be the first place she'd go. He knocked on the door, humming. He waited a little while until he knocked again "Dani? Dani, are you in there?" Danny asked as he opened the door, seeing that she wasn't there. He frowned in confusion and slight worry "Dani..." He whispered in worry as he looked around for her before he phased through the floor to find her throughout the house

* * *

*with Dani*

An angry Dani was deep inside the Fenton Works labs, typing away at the computers. She was searching for any information the family had about all this book and Else-Whereness rubbish "Sojourn...Else-Whereness...Come on!" She whispered She was angry, FURIOUS at her family! She was fifteen and they treated her as a child! "I'm practically an adult!" She told herself

And Danny... That bastard!

He was holding her back!

He never treated her like his daughter! He could NOT be that stupid!

"I'll show him..." She growled, seeing what Daniel meant. They did not treat her like she should be! Like family, like an adult! Like her own person! Those people at school, everyone in town... They all looked at her and treated her nicely because of her dad, not for who she was. Daniel was right.

As she was on her little mental rant, Daniel's bite mark glowed lightly showing it was influencing her thoughts

As Dani dove deeper and deeper into the archives she felt the influence of Daniel's bite. It was consuming her. It was twisting her negative emotions, making them stronger. Daniel's influence and darkness was corrupting her, she was becoming like him.

Like Vlad.

She was fighting it, on some level she didn't want giving in, but her darker elements, her darker feelings, where being pulled to the surface

"Come on...Where IS it?!" She whispered, almost hissing as she tried to find anything on Sojourn or the Else-Whereness. Looks like they had nothing... But they HAD found a mysterious page they could not read, which was currently being analyzed in another lab "Wait...Wait, this looks...Yeah. This could be it." Dani whispered. She nodded, turning off the computer. She phased through the walls and headed out of the house, going to find this lab where the page was... And what flew into Danny "Oof! D-Danny?" Dani looked up at him as they bumped into each other.

"Hey Dani, I was looking for you." He smiled nervously

"I went flying." She deadpanned

"Well...Are you okay?" Danny asked

"Of course." She glared

"Well...I...*Sigh*...We need to talk." Danny frowned

"About?" She asked

"Just...Just talk. About us." Danny answered

"Why?"

"We haven't talked properly in a while." Danny answered

"Yeah I know." She frowned, trying to walk past him

"Dani, hang on." Danny responded

"I've got stuff to do." Dani answered

"I want to talk." Danny urged

"And I've told you: I've got stuff to do." Dani answered, her eyes flickered red for a brief second before she just outright pushed him out of the way

"Dani..." Danny blinked in shock and was taken back by her attitude but she already flew off "D...Damn it..." Danny frowned "Dani..." He sighed; remember what it was like to be that age. He did act similar. Being distant and harsh, it felt weird being on the receiving end of the conversation... He honestly felt sympathy and apologetic to his parents right now 'Mum...Dad...I'm sorry. Get home soon.' He thought 'Please don't be dead.'

* * *

*With Dani*

Dani had phased through the house and had left, she was going to find Daniel. She was flying through the air... When she stopped and shook her head "Wh-What am I doing?" She whispered to herself "Why am I going to DANIEL?!" She held her head in confusion; feeling conflicted about all of this "Why? Why am I going to HIM?" She whispered in confusion. She headed to the ground, trying to figure out WHY she was thinking this

Daniel was an asshole... A monster!

So WHY was she obsessed with him?

Why was did she suddenly... Why was she going to him?

Did he have some sort of control over her? What WAS it about him?

Wait... Control... Why does that sound familiar?

Was...was it like...A form of possession? ... Why did she remember... Fangs? And pain?

"Hnn...! What. Am. I. Missing?" She groaned, trying to figure it out. She held her head in pain, the bite marks in her neck flashing like a heartbeat that was increasing its pace. Her breath was getting heavy as she held her neck. She fell to her knees, her body feeling warm as she began to cry. She was hiccuping small flame wisps from her mouth. She sat down, sighing a bit "What am I going to do?" She asked herself

Why did she feel like she was as betraying her family?

* * *

*hours later*

Dani mumbled as she awoke in a random alleyway "Where...am I?" She looked around. She remembered last night, how she was confused and was doing something strange "Oh...My head..." She held her head. Something was wrong with her "Danny...Danny, what am I doing?" She frowned. She shook her head lightly, trying to calm down. Her mind was a mess "I...I should head home." She thought. She stood up on shaky legs, flying back home tiredly

Back at Fenton Works, Danny was pacing back and forth in the living room. He looked terrible. Ember was there with him, sighing "Danny, it'll be okay." Ember spoke

"Yeah? Well...What if it isn't? What if Vlad's gotten to her?" Danny answered. Ember sighed and hugged him gently. Danny stopped pacing as he felt Ember's arms around him. That helped calm him down, but still, he was worried "Thank you." He whispered

"She'll come home. It'll be alright." Embed assured

"Yeah." He smiled gently. Soon the door opened from the outside of the house "Dani?" Danny asked, hoping it was her.

"Hey." Dani mumbled

"Dani!" Danny went to her and hugged her "Ah...I'm glad you're home."

"GAH!" She gasped in shock

"Where were you? I've been worried sick." Danny answered

"I was out, don't worry." She sighed

"I'm just glad you're safe." Danny answered hugging her again. Dani grumbled but hugged back. Danny sighed in relief and looked at his daughter/clone "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked

"Sure." She shrugged, confused about why he was being so over-protective all of a sudden

Danny nodded and got up, leading her to the kitchen, though he didn't need to. Ember saw this and sighed and smiled, she knew where Danny was coming from with this, but it didn't help that he was acting like THAT level of parent. Neither was used to it... But it was funny to watch

* * *

*With Jazz*

"Done." Jazz smiled as she put her tools down, looking at the high-tech chair in front of her. She looked at her marvel of her hard work and wanted to rest now, she was working on this for at least two days long. The chair... It would connect her to all of Fenton Works and all of Amity Park "Now...Let's see if this works." She whispered

* * *

*outside*

Daniel and Vlad where invisible, looking at Fenton Works with matching frowns "Looks like your plan has not worked, son." Vlad commented

"Not YET, father." Daniel replied

"Well until then we do things my way." Vlad said as his eyes glowed brightly


End file.
